


Rise of the New Faction G.I. Joe story part 4

by zack_M83



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Doctor Mindbender has created the ultimate leader and they quickly capitalize on Cobra Commander's forces being spread out. Meanwhile the G.I. Joes try to find a way to prove McCullen's connection to Cobra so they can neutralize the terrorist group once and for all at their main base while not failing victim to one of Cobra's schemes. Meanwhile Cobra gains and strengthens their hold on Cobra Island.





	Rise of the New Faction G.I. Joe story part 4

{1}

Cal dropped the round device into the water. He studied the dark murky swamp from the safety of the boat. Beside him two Vipers in their blue, black, and red gear studied the water with him. One soldier would operate the engine of the vessel while the other was the lookout. A lookout wasn’t necessary, but they couldn’t skimp on protocol.

Cal opened the com-link. “Last perimeter beacon is set.”

“Roger that. Activating the scanners and repellent,” a Tele-Viper answered from the nearby Hover Rattler.

Suddenly, the quiet body of water came alive with creatures thrashing about, trying desperately to get out of the painful prison they were in. “Looks like the repellents are working,” Cal said. He couldn’t count the number of caiman, fish, and snakes writhing in the water.

“Understood. Activating the northern section so they have a means of escape,” the Tele-Viper said. A surge of the animals swam out of the opening as fast as they could.

With the sensors encouraging their departure, the pool was emptied within an hour. “Looks like we’ve got our perimeter worked out. Send the package,” Cal said.

The perimeter device was Dr. Venom’s creation and the scientist had briefed Cal on how it worked. It would drive away any creature within the water making it a safe place to have his Eel team do underwater patrols. Ten square miles were now free of any living thing that might pose a threat to his team.

Three black Morays entered the controlled area. The boats moved to the stretch of trees in the center of the swap position. A team of Vipers pulled out thick cables and looped them around several thick trees and locking them with cable locks. They added more cables, creating a web to support the first level of the base. After placing metal panels on the cables, further locking the cables in place, they added thin aluminum walls. They repeated the process, creating three levels, and added aluminum steps to access the different sections. A floating dock was the last thing added and the Tele-Vipers began offloading their tech and air conditioning units from the Morays.

“It’s something else to see, isn’t it?”

Cal turned to the boat driver. “This isn’t anything special after seeing some other things Cobra has created.”

The Viper nodded. “True, but the fact that the commander has cooked up so many ways of creating a base in the middle of nowhere is something.”

Cal nodded absently and went back to watching the soldiers work.

“Captain Cal.” The supreme unit commander’s voice echoed in his helmet. “I want your people to do a quick patrol of the waters.”

“Understood, Sir. I’ll be right on it.” Cal tapped the next channel. “Shawn, I want the squad in the water in one minute.”

“Understood sir,” Shawn said then cut the com-link.

“Got orders to do some diving.” Cal removed the bulky backpack, pulled out his fins, and the small portable breathing apparatus and air tank. It would only hold a few hours of air, but it would be enough. He watched as six figures, with their motorized scuba propellers, dropped into the water from the Hover Rattler. 

Cal dropped into the water. Activating the special view in his helmet, he could see through the murky water. The helmet let out hundreds of pulses that created three-dimensional images of plant life and any other potential obstruction. The new Eel helmets were made with built in mufflers that kept the perimeter surge out.

Just ahead, six figures gathered around their propellers. “I’m coming up on your position,” Cal said in the com-link.

“We see you,” Shawn said.

Grabbing his propeller, Cal led the Cobra Eels around the inner perimeter. Within a few hours, they were assured there wasn’t anything within the area. Coming to the surface, Cal activated his com-link. “Sir, this is Sea Serpent Eel unit one zero seven, the perimeter is clear.”

“Good, bring your unit on board the base.”

The Vipers helped load the Eel’s propellers on the boat. Once his unit was in the craft, he ordered the Vipers to take the boat to the base. Once inside, the Eels offloaded their gear in a nearby storage area. Remembering the briefing on the schematics of the base, Cal led the group up the aluminum steps and led them to a side room. “Here are our bunks. Stow your personal gear here when it gets off loaded and pick a bunk—”

“Sir, come to the control room,” a Tele-Viper said through the com-link.

Cal went to the spacious room and found Tele-Vipers were working at various projects in the command post. “What’s going on?” Cal asked.

“Until the supreme unit commander shows, you’re the ranking officer. We’ve got the base seventy percent operational. Once the power supply is functional, we can mount the rocket launchers and automated guns, completing the base.”

 _Terrific. This is all that I need!_ “Understood. What’s the status of location one?”

After a few minutes, the Tele-Viper turned to him. “Location one is operational.”

Cal knew the first location was a mile away. “Good. Contact the supreme unit commander,” Cal ordered. The masked soldier appeared on the screen. “Sir, we’ve got the second location at seventy percent and location one is ready for the B.A.T. crates.”

“Good. With most of our vehicles being Moray boats or Hover Rattlers, it means we’re at a distinct disadvantage over land should someone attack us as unlikely as that is.”

“What about the A.T.T.A.C.K. hover crafts? I thought they were almost finished.”

“They were, but Destro pulled them so they could be refitted with the laser tech that Mindbender created. They will be delayed at least a month,” the supreme unit commander said.

“Thus leaving us in the hole.” Cal shook his head. “Terrific.”

“It is what it is. We just have to stay on point and make sure we cover our butts.”

Cal picked up the reports before him. “When are we going to be expecting you and our reinforcements?”

“I’ve got two major units coming with me and I’ll be there in two days.”

“That’s good.” Cal didn’t want the responsibility of taking care of a base. It was one thing leading a unit of soldiers, but something different managing a base.

The supreme unit commander laughed. “Not too thrilled with being in charge?”

“I just don’t have a lot of experience in that capacity, sir.”

“Each of the major unit I’m bringing with me will have two Eel units and you will be over them. You best get used to being in charge, soldier.”

“Understood. If there is nothing else, I’ll cut the link.”

The officer nodded. “Know that if you prove yourself over the units, then you’ll be given a higher rank as more Eel units are developed. However, if you fail, you will be busted back to squad leader, and perhaps be forced back into the supplement Eels.”

“Understood, sir. As it should be. Base two out,” Cal cut the communication link.

 _Wonderful, the more I get promoted, the less I’ll be in the water._ Cal loved diving. It was one of the few things that he could do well. He wasn’t the type to be an officer, but he supposed he was whatever Cobra needed him to be.

* * *

Duke stood beside the towering white and gray Autobot named Wheeljack. Before the metal titan, six new Skystrikers had been brought to the rebuilt military base. Duke was glad that the base was back up and running as it kept tabs on the robots and didn’t require him to have his men constantly present.

_After the mess at the coast though I’m surprised these Autobots have as much liberty as they do._ Having to silence the news reports and buy off witnesses seemed like a huge costly mess.

“What’s different about the jets?” Duke asked. These new white and gray jets appeared the same as the others.

Wheeljack turned to the assembly of officers. “Show him.”

An officer got inside the jet. After a moment, the wings transformed revealing hover turbines and several laser rifles.

“There are two modes for the vehicles. The first is as you saw it when you came here. This other mode is the special mode that I added.” The Autobot knelt and pointed towards the laser rifles that were built into the jet. “I’ve added four laser rifles to each of these jets to take the place of the guns that were on them originally.”

“These are like the laser blasters that Cobra used?”

“Yes. I’ve harvested some crystals from you world and converted them into energon. I’ve given your leaders the location of the source and showed them how to convert them into energon.”

“So we won’t be limited by the availability of your energon nor taking from your stockpiles.”

“That’s correct,” Wheeljack said. “Show Duke what they can do, Officer Rhoads.” The pilot closed the hatch, and kicked on the hover turbines, causing the jet to rise off the ground a few feet. The jet turned and faced the old tank that had been placed as a target. With a _thump_ , a scarlet energy ray shot the tank, causing it to explode.

“As you see the result of the energy rounds destroys the tank in question depending on where it strikes,” the giant robot said.

“These are more powerful than any bomb we have in our arsenal,” Duke said.

The Autobot studied him for a moment. “You don’t want to create bombs with energon. If you think this was destructive, you’ve not seen anything.”

“So it can be done?” The Autobot nodded. “Then Cobra _will_ create it. We must have counters to it.”

The Autobot sighed. After a moment of considering, Wheeljack nodded. “Let me finish the ground tanks before I start working on them, but I’ll have them for you in a few solar planetary cycles.” 

Duke understood the Autobot’s hesitation. “We’re the good guys. We won’t abuse them.”

“You just don’t understand the destructive capabilities. I’ve already seen one world almost destroyed. I don’t want your planet’s destruction added to my conscience.”

“We had an issue like that some time ago. Thankfully, we never unleashed the nuclear holocaust that many feared.” Duke turned to see several units of soldiers jogging down a runway.

“If you’re trying to prove to me you can have a powerful weapon and not use it unless you have to, save your words. Maybe you can maybe you can’t. Time will tell.”

“I was just saying that we’ve had the ability to—”

Wheeljack held up a hand, cutting Duke off. “Return to your base. I’ll send for you when the jets are ready to take after you get the proper clearance.”

Duke decided not to press the issue. “Thank you.” He walked over to the jeep that would take him to the chopper. By the time the jeep reached the helicopter, it was primed and ready to go. “Take me to eastern zero twenty-one base.”

After a few hours in the air, the chopper landed then Duke got out and met up with Wild Bill. After each gave the proper clearance code, the field commander of the G.I. Joes hopped in Bill’s hand-built helicopter and headed towards the Pit.

It was dark by the time he made it into his office, but General Hawk was waiting for him. The stern man looked tired. “How does the new toys look?” 

“I think we’ve bridged the gap finally. The energon lasers are devastating,” Duke said as he leaned against his desk.

“How are they powered?”

“The Autobots gave the knowledge of creating energon to the higher ups. Apparently they will provide us with the fuel as we need it.”

Hawk made a face. “Which means they will attach it to our budget and try to minimize our amount that we can store.” Duke nodded. He had come to the same conclusion.

“Which means we will need to think of a way to get the maximum amount of ammunition. Maybe our tech boys can have a look at these weapons and see if we can’t convert our guns to use the same ammo as the tanks,” General Hawk said. “If we use more, they’ll budget it in.”

“That’s an idea. As soon as the gear is ready and delivered, I’ll have Mainframe look at and see about replicating it.”

“Do it, because McCullen has refused to sale us more of those special rounds and we’re low on them,” Hawk said.

“If I could get my hands on that worm I’d beat him senseless.”

“As we all would, Duke. If we could move against that worm I think he could shed some light on Cobra.”

“Agreed, but for now I guess we just have to dance to the higher up’s tune. Maybe we’ll get a breakthrough soon,” Duke said. “Speaking of that, what of Storm Shadow’s confession with killing the politician?”

“I meet with General Owen tomorrow. Hopefully, we’ll get somewhere,” Hawk said.

“Hopefully it will go somewhere.” It seemed like with Cobra they were constantly hitting walls.

{2}

Cobra Commander studied the view before him. The underwater additions were nearly complete. Only a few more weeks and the underwater base would be ready.

The gray and yellow Tele-Viper turned from the computer. “Commander, word from Unit Commander Donald. He says that all six of the bases are operational.”

“Excellent. With control of the island not an issue we can begin moving families soon.”

Doctor Venom walked into the command center. “Commander, I’ve completed the Hypnochip and I am ready to run the first series of tests.”

The commander turned to the additional officer that stood nearby. “You have the command hub until I return.”

Cobra Commander followed Doctor Venom into his laboratory. Four soldiers stood in a row. They were basic Cobra Troopers dressed in their blue pants, black boots and black tank tops. He noted a small silver disk on each of their necks.

“I picked four of our most delinquent Troopers to prove the effectiveness of the Hypnochips.” The dark-haired doctor walked over and pulled back a glass case that had a spitting cobra coiled within it. He lifted a small vial. “This is anti-venom. There is only enough for one soldier. I want each of you to stick your hands inside this glass case when I open it.”

Without hesitation, each of the Troopers walked over. At the movement, the black cobra raised itself, and its hood flared out. Despite this, the Troopers stood before the case, waiting for Doctor Venom to open the case. Twice the cobra spat on the glass. Not a one of them flinched. “This is an amazing development, Doctor.”

“They show no fear even at the possibility of their own deaths,” Doctor Venom said. “Return to where you stood.” Without comment, the soldiers returned to their original position.

Cobra Commander smiled. “These four will be the beginning of my Neo-Vipers. Consider this punishment for any continual delinquents. Have all supreme unit commanders make a list of their perpetual troublemakers and begin making as many Hypnochips as you can produce. Once we make our move to capture all of Uncan, the Neo-Vipers will be the initial force in.”

“Very good, Commander,” Doctor Venom said. 

One of the lab techs got the commander’s attention. “Commander, the Tele-Viper from the command center has forwarded a transmission from Destro.”

Cobra Commander walked over to the computer. “Yes, Destro?”

“I just received an update regarding the laser blasters from McCullen.”

Cobra Commander smiled at the fact the silver masked arms dealer still acted as though he wasn’t the same person. “What is it?”

“The specs for the new version of the H.I.S.S. tanks have been successfully applied to the tanks and the first batch have been sent to McCullen’s island. The destructive capabilities of the units have been increased tenfold if not more. I am curious how Doctor Mindbender could create such a power source.”

“From what bit I could glean from my secret cameras scanning Mindbender’s journal, some alien robots brought the crystal from their planet,” the commander leaned his hip against the desk, folding his arms across his chest. “Hogwash if you ask me. I think this Doctor Arkeville was just trying to keep his secrets.”

“Cobra has benefited from it. I cannot wait to create a new generation of explosives. This will launch M.A.R.S. into the next stage of weapons development,” Destro said.

“What’s that _Destro_?” the commander was amused by the weapons dealer breach of character.

“Have you discovered where Doctor Arkeville and Mindbender are?”

Cobra Commander shook his head. “No, Doctor Mindbender is still missing. If he is alive, he will reveal himself whenever his plan is ready. I assume the Joes have moved Arkeville to some secure location that we have yet to find.”

“You seem unconcerned with Doctor Mindbender,” Destro said.

“I concern myself with true threats, Destro. Whatever that scientist cooks up isn’t a threat. Besides, I’ve already put measures in place and should he be foolish enough to try something I will deal with him.”

“Understood. I hear that you’ve gained the island. How soon will you move the units from McCullen’s island?”

“I’ve already given the order, but it will take months to reduce the stronghold.”

“What about the B.A.T. factory and all the… advancements to the base?” Destro asked.

“When the last unit withdraws from the base everything will be the way it once was. Your Techno-Vipers were skilled at building additions that could be removed. The only thing that will have to remain is the lighthouse,” Cobra Commander said.

“That will be suitable. That location will serve as back up should Castle Destro fall.”

Cobra Commander wondered Destro’s motives for telling him this. “That would be wise, Destro. Commander out.” He cut the com-link.

When the dust settled at the end of the commander’s plans any who thought they could betray him and survive would be buried! He’d crush all who would try to thwart his plans. No matter who they thought they were.

* * *

General Hawk leaned forward. “Sir, if I may be frank, I don’t think you understand the situation. Cobra has assassinated one of our own senators and you would do nothing?”

The two-star general leaned back in his chair. “Your only witness is a member of this group. The one supposedly that assassinated the senator confessed,” the general held up a placating hand. “I understand the medical evidence that you gave, but that doesn’t mean that it was the same people who purchased the Uncan Island.”

General Hawk took a deep breath and let it out. How had Flagg put up with this man? “General, you don’t understand—”

With a red face, General Owen stood. “I understand everything just fine. It’s _you_ that doesn’t understand. I can’t just set up a tactical strike against a NATO supported nation. If you don’t have evidence that these two groups are in fact the same then we have nothing further to discuss.”

“I have photos—”

“Photos that were obtained _illegally_. You show them in a court and the defense will have a field day and you know it.”

“The confession of the man who assassinated the senator,” Hawk said. He knew he was grasping at straws.

“Have you considered he isn’t the double agent he claims but is making you think he is so that this organization can manipulate you to attack them so they can retaliate, making them look like the victim?”

“I’ve thought of that possibility, but I’ve learned to trust my soldiers, and if one of them says he’s a good guy, then I trust their assessment.” He wouldn’t name Snake Eyes or give the connection to Storm Shadow, least this general be a double agent himself.

The general gave a knowing nod. “I trust you, General Hawk, and I know you want to take it to this terrorist group but we need to build a solid case or they’ll slip out of your grasp and get away.”

General Hawk hung his head in defeat then took a few breaths to calm himself. He straightened and saluted the general. “If there is nothing else, Sir, I’ll see to my duties.”

The general dismissed him, and Hawk left the room. Outside, Beach Head and Leatherneck met up with him. Hawk confirmed the code, and they gave the counter phrase. Once they were out of the building and heading to the parking garage Beach Head spoke up. “How did it go?”

“You know how it went, Beach Head. No legal, definitive evidence, no pursuing the case.”

The dark haired soldier nodded. “I figured the higher ups wouldn’t bite. Not enough bodies or social outrage.”

“So now Cobra gets good and dug in on their private island and we’re left in the dark save illegal surveillance and that’s useless trying to nail something solid,” Leatherneck said.

“Just the way Cobra wants it.” They went to their car where Flint was waiting with Lady Jaye. After confirmation of each of their codes, they got inside the green jeep and it drove out of the garage. Flint did a good job of appearing to drive.

“We’re being tailed.” Lady Jaye said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“What is it looking like?” General Hawk asked. He had tried to remain low profile, but having each of the Joes that had been identified by Cobra before was a risk.

“Two vans. Dark windows so I can’t get an idea of their numbers. The first van is a car behind us, while the other is another two cars behind that. If I had to guess there are others behind that.”

Hawk glanced out the window, studying the city as they passed. “Don’t let them know we’re on to them. They won’t make a move in a public place.”

“You want me to deal with them when we get clear?” Hound asked.

“No, we’ll handle it… unless those vans are full of B.A.T.s then we’ll need your help,” Hawk said.

“How will I know?” Hound asked.

“We’ll tell you,” Lady Jaye said. “You just follow the traffic laws and keep a low profile.”

“All right,” Hound said.

The jeep sped up when it got onto the interstate and hit fifteen miles over the speed limit. “They’re keeping up with us,” Jay said. “I see a moving van too. Likely it’s got those androids in them.”

“Open the special storage box, Hound,” Beach Head said. Between Hawk and Leatherneck a box popped open and inside were five assault rifles and ammo clips.

“Take the next exit,” Hawk said as he slapped a clip into his weapon. “When we get into the highway between the cornfields, spin around and stop, opening the doors so we’ve got cover.”

“Got it,” Hound said following Hawk’s directions.

“Now,” Hawk said. The jeep spun around, and suddenly the doors opened. Keeping his feet in the jeep, General Hawk wedged his assault rifle between the window and the jeep frame. With a thunderous, _rat tat tat_ he unleashed a pulse of fire. Beach Head was on the other side letting loose.

The moving truck spun, and as it did, it unfolded, revealing two of the Trouble Bubbles as Beach Head called them. The Crimson dressed soldiers fired on their position from the safety of the air. Jaye and Flint shot from the open sun hatch.

More red clad Cobra soldiers got out of the vans and opened fire.

“We’re not getting anywhere with this fight,” Beach Head shouted as another moving truck opened, and Cobra B.A.T.s marched down from the back. “That blasted truck is full of those freakin’ robots!”

“Noted,” Hawk said. “Hound, it looks like we will need help.”

“Okay, on the count of three make a run for the cornfields,” Hound said. He counted and then the Joes ran from the jeep, and it transformed into the green and silver Autobot. With two blasts, he grounded both Trouble Bubbles, and turned his attention on the B.A.T.s. As the Crimson dressed Cobra soldiers jumped into their respective vehicles, all four vehicles sped off abandoning the fight as the Autobot destroyed the androids.

“You want me to go after those trucks?” Hound asked.

Leatherneck was cussing, as he came out of the cornfields. He gripped his right shoulder, stanching the blood flow. Lady Jaye ran to him. “No, get us to the nearest military base. On the double,” General Hawk said as he joined Jaye.

“Nothing but a scratch,” Leatherneck said.

“It’s more than a scratch,” Lady Jaye said as she looked at the backside of his arm. “The bullet went clean through your arm muscle. You’re lucky it didn’t angle in, hit your shoulder blade, and wreak havoc in your body.”

“Funny I don’t feel quite so lucky,” Leatherneck said.

“I thought it was nothing but a scratch?” Flint asked. Leatherneck growled something unintelligible.

“Let’s head out before—” Off in the distance General Hawk heard sirens. “We need to move now!” The Autobot transformed into his jeep mode and they piled in. “Move as fast as you can to get us on the interstate.” With a grunt, they were thrown back as the Autobot’s engine roared and he sped away. Leatherneck let loose a few phrases when he hit his injured shoulder against the side of the car.

As the Autobot took the curb to get back on the interstate, they shifted against the side of the vehicle. _Perhaps having Hound go as fast as he could wasn’t wise._ With a squeal, the four wheels were back on the runway and onto the interstate. The Autobot slowed to keep the pace of traffic now that there wasn’t the risk of being pulled over.

“Why didn’t you wait for the authorities?” Hound asked.

“Fewer questions… and the possibility that Cobra infiltrated the local police surrounding the capital. It didn’t take them long to find and assemble an attack force to come after us,” Flint said. “It’s too great of a risk.”

“But isn’t it illegal to run after something like that happened?”

“Yes, it is, but due to circumstances it is better for the security of the Joes and their families to keep ourselves from being captured.”

“Perhaps I’ll understand you humans one of these days.”

From the tone of the Autobot’s voice, Hawk wasn’t sure the robot believed it. “Humans are complicated. I suppose things were simple on Cybertron?”

“Sometimes they were… sometimes they weren’t. The war has been going on for so long it’s hard to remember what Cybertron was like before Megatron took over the Decepticons. Things were simple, very controlled and no room for change. When Megatron took power from Decept everything became complicated. Friends turned against each other and some got reprogramed whether or not they wanted to be.”

“Sounds awful,” Lady Jaye said.

“I believe between the drones and the Autobots we’ve lost over ninety million units since they war began.”

“My God, that’s horrific,” Flint said.

“Yes it is,” Hound said. “I’ll take you back to the special base. You’ll have your special flier waiting for you right?”

“You got it.” Hawk studied the highway. Ninety million dead… that was just the Autobots. He hoped that the Joes could put a stop to Cobra before the casualties got in the hundreds. 

{3}

Mike studied the small microchips he’d built. They were ready for testing. Picking up two, he walked over to the computers where the Tele-Vipers worked. It had taken him every trick in the book to convince these two he was still loyal to Cobra Commander. _If these chips work properly, then I will make many more advancements._ He walked up behind the two techs and slapped the Hypnochips on their necks. The men didn’t flinch or cry out in pain. Their only reaction was the loss of unique mannerisms that each person has.

So far, the first test has been a success. “Whom do you serve?”

The two Tele-Vipers turned and looked at him with blank stares. “I serve you, Doctor Mindbender.” Both men spoke at the same time with the same deadened voice.

“Excellent. Monitor the security systems.” Doctor Mindbender walked over to the other side of the U-storage unit, where four B.A.T.s were at various stages of completion. He had used up the last of his monies to get the materials for the automated soldiers and the equipment to build them. However, with the technology from Doctor Arkeville it had led to a breakthrough in his efforts in having an A.I. that didn’t require all the networks and tablets of the last version of the B.A.T.s. Each of the units were black and silver, but also had yellow accents to designate them from the previous version.

Taking up the tools, Mike walked over to the B.A.T. that was nearly complete and finished connecting the circuits to its optical sensors. Each of the newer units “eyes” would record footage and automatically download it to the computer matrix that he would build later.

After completing the unit internal pieces, Doctor Mindbender picked up the red faceplate and welded into place. After he finished, Mike walked over to his laptop and connected it to the unit, downloaded the latest version of the software to operate the B.A.T.s.

While he waited for the download to complete, Mike picked up the burner phone that he had purchased and called the owner of the storage units. “Paul, I need you to come by the storage units. I’ve found something that will interest you and you’ll make some quick cash.”

“Give me an hour and I’ll be there,” Paul said then Doctor Mindbender hung up the phone.

Mike knew appealing to the man’s greed would get him to come faster than if he had a complaint. After an hour of working on the other B.A.T.s, Paul called him and Doctor Mindbender went outside to meet him.

The stalky man wore a red polo and gray slacks. His gray hair was slicked back. “So what’s this you wanted to show me?” Doctor Mindbender held up the Hypnochip. The older man leaned closer, looking at the Hypnochip. Paul didn’t notice the other in Mike’s hand, and the scientist slapped it against the neck of the storage owner.

“I have an assignment for you.”

“What is it?”

“I need fifty thousand dollars and I need you to get it for me,” Doctor Mindbender said.

“It will take me three days to come up with that kind of money,” the storage owner said in a deadened voice.

“That is plenty of time. I also want you to find me another place besides this storage facility that I can use as a base,” Doctor Mindbender said. “Something secluded, away from the population and can be defended with a few soldiers.”

“I have nothing like that, but my friend Tom does. He has a doomsday bunker outside his old farmhouse.”

“Excellent. Contact him and have him meet me here.” A bunker would be the perfect place for the next step in his project. Paul walked over to his car and grabbed his phone, calling his friend. After listening to the exchange between the two, Mike realized that there would need to be more improvements to the mind controlling device for it to work perfectly.

After Paul hung the phone, he walked back over to Mike. “He will be here shortly.”

“Good. Do you have a transport truck or anything like that?”

“I do not, but I can get one.”

“See to it. Oh and don’t forget the money. I need that soon.”

“Of course,” the man got into his car and drove off. Mike watched as the storage owner left the parking area. _Although the personality is gone… they can at least operate vehicles which is a plus._

* * *

Storm Shadow sliced through the reed dummy with his razor-edged sword. He spun, removing two shurkien, and hurled them at the second practice form. Both projectiles struck at the dummy’s “heart”.

“Your form is flawless, Master.”

Storm Shadow looked to see Slice standing at the entrance to the room. The ninja wore a red and black martial arts garment with a special mask covering his face. “Why are you disturbing my workout, _Student_?”

Although both Slice and Dice were his most skilled fighters, he couldn’t show partiality towards them. “Next time you come to my private rooms without following tradition we will duel to the death.”

Slice bowed. “I apologize, Master, but Major Bludd wishes to speak with you.”

Cobra held sway over everything. He couldn’t afford to snub anyone in the command structure. Storm Shadow wasn’t a fool, all of his students were Cobra and if he stepped out of line, his students would turn on him. The longer he remained connected to the terrorist group, the more tainted he felt.

Going into the small room, he saw Dice dressed in his purple and black garb sitting at the desk with a laptop on it. Not wanting a long conversation with the Major, he didn’t make the other student get up. “What is it, Major Bludd?”

The Major wore an open-faced hood, with a patch over his right eye. “Orders from Cobra Commander, you will receive myself and three major units from the Scotland base.”

“Why?” Indignation flared within Storm Shadow. This mountain castle had been in his family for generations and no one but the Ashikage knew how to get here. It was a sacred pilgrimage. Even the ninja that belonged to Cobra could claim they belonged to the clan as they’ve gone through every ritual.

“Cobra Commander is dispersing this base and needs to distribute the men as he sees fit.”

“Of all the places why here?”

Major Bludd narrowed his eye. “It is Cobra Commander’s orders. That should suffice.”

With so many men and his trainees, the castle would be crowded, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that without causing problems. “Very well, when should I be expecting you?”

“As soon as the base is downsized. There are details that must be dealt with first.”

“Very well. Contact me the day before you leave so I can give you the coordinates,” Storm Shadow said.

“No need. Cobra already knows where your castle is located.”

Storm Shadow resisted the urge to strike the desk. _How dare they do this!_ Taking a breath, he regained himself. “Understood. In that case I will make preparations for your arrival.”

“Until then,” Major Bludd cut the communication.

Without a word, Thomas walked out of the room.Since the murder of the congressman, Thomas had been considering abandoning his quest for vengeance. However, with Major Bludd here perhaps Storm Shadow could somehow get the leader of Cobra here as well. Then he could cut off the head, and perhaps Cobra would fall apart without Cobra Commander’s guidance.

* * *

Sci-Fi studied the new laser rifle. It had two barrels with a leather grip and had a short connector to a backpack. “Try it on,” Mainframe said.

The pack was surprisingly light considering how much metal was used to create it. Shouldering the straps, he lifted the rifle and made sure the safety was on. “It’s light. I figured with all the metal it would be a bear to carry,” Sci-Fi said.

“Give it a whirl at that old busted up hunk of junk.” Mainframe pointed at a pile of old pieces of concrete, metal, and fabrics that had been gathered after all the renovations of the old base.

Sci-Fi flipped the switch and pulled the trigger, and a scarlet beam shot out of the barrel. With a _thump_ , the debris was cut to pieces. A small fire ignited as the fabric combusted. Two soldiers with fire extinguishers ran over after he gave them the signal he was done shooting.

Sci-Fi flipped the safety back on. “Amazing.”

“If that had been a traditional tank the laser would have pierced the hull and depending where the laser struck blown the thing sky high,” Mainframe said. “The Autobots are taking our tanks and adding layers of metal that will protect from Cobra’s lasers. It won’t protect if they hit the tank in the vitals but it will help.”

“Cool,” Sci-Fi said. “Anything that will give us an advantage over Cobra is needed.” He took off the laser rifle and set it back on the table. As he did so, General Hawk and Duke walked from their office and studied the rifle.

“So this is the new prototype?” Duke picked up the rifle. “It’s light.”

Mainframe nodded. “I’ve been trying to get this rifle to work but I couldn’t ever get the confounded thing to survive multiple shots. A week ago, I went to the Autobots and asked them for help. Wheeljack donated some of their metal from their home planet. That’s why it’s so light.”

Duke shook his head. “That’s not good enough. We need to figure out a way to use our own metals to make these weapons. Otherwise we won’t be able to build more except if the Autobots donate more materials for us to use. We must keep in mind that we could find ourselves fighting them, or they could leave and we’d have no chance of standing against Cobra.”

“It’s not possible. The rifles on our vehicles are designed with cooling units. I’ve studied them for weeks before I tried getting this thing built. The rifles for individual use are too heavy to hold.” Mainframe pointed to a small compartment in the gun’s stalk. “The cooling unit keeps the barrel from melting. Without the metal from the Autobots we can’t make the small rifle.”

“That’s unacceptable,” General Hawk said.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s unacceptable or not. Without that metal, we have to add multiple cooling units, which adds weight to it. Not even Roadblock could lift it then, I know I tried to get him to.”

“Why don’t we try to synthesize the metal?” Sci-Fi asked. “Maybe we could create a new form of metal or something by combining different types of metal.”

“Tried that,” Mainframe said. “No good. Melts like butter on a skillet. Under a false guise I met up with a metallurgist and I had him come up with six different alloys and every single one of them melted.”

“You went off base and met with some civilian?” General Hawk gazed at Mainframe with an intense glare. Sci-Fi was glad it wasn’t directed at him.

“Only in trying to find an alloy that would work. I didn’t do it for any other reason.”

“That is irrelevant,” Duke said. “You didn’t follow proper clearance or else we’d have already known of your outing, which means no one knew so there is no way to verify that you’re who you say you are. You’ve compromised our entire verification process.”

Sci-Fi stepped away from the conversation. With a quick step, he hurried to the mess hall where a few Joes were eating the afternoon slop. Despite his hunger, the processed meat, veggies and breads didn’t draw his attention to a vacant chair, instead he picked up his pace and stepped into the elevator and went down to the command room. O’Brian, Scarlet, and Dial Tone were working at the computers.

“What are you doing here?” Scarlet asked as she turned to him.

Her red hair caught the light and Sci-Fi had to remember to breathe as he stared at her. “I… uh… oh! Mainframe went off base without following procedure.”

At hearing this, the other soldiers turned to see if he’d admit his joke. Scarlet eyes grew wide. “I bet Hawk and Duke are giving him an earful.”

Sci-Fi walked over to the small frig that they had in the corner. Inside were snacks and some cold pizza. “Hey, if you’re going to take some of our chow you best add to the pile,” O’Brian said.

Since no one was allowed to go on leave, it meant the tech crew had to have other soldiers’ families head into the local town, purchase the foods, and send them over which was costly. Sci-Fi took out a twenty and put it into the small bank. At seeing him add funds, O’Brian turned back to his monitor.

Sci-Fi opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice of cold food. Taking a bite, he nodded. “That’s why I left. I didn’t want to hear it.”

“I wonder how much they will crack down on us,” Dial Tone said. “They have to let families get food. The top brass won’t crack down on everyone will they?”

“They can’t, don’t worry, Dial Tone,” Sci-Fi said. “Though I am sure they will come up with more red tape.”

“That was foolish for him to sneak out,” O’Brian said without turning from his computer.

“I think it was worth it. Mainframe had to figure out how to build the laser rifles and he couldn’t with what he had. He contacted a metallurgist who came up with different alloys. He explored all of his options and exhausted them,” Sci-Fi said.

“Still, he should have followed protocol. It would have taken more time, but it wouldn’t have backfired like what he did,” Scarlet said.

As they were speaking, Duke hurried inside. “Bring up the National News right now!”

Scarlet spun around in her chair and within moments had the news on. A tall building was on fire with dark smoke billowing out of it.

“What’s going on, Duke?” Sci-Fi asked.

“The officials are spreading all sorts of rumors, but the truth is a militant group has attacked us and General Hawk just left to an emergency meeting with the UN. He will push for us being able to investigate any militant group that we know of.”

“Which means we will be able to make a move against McCullen’s island group,” Scarlet said.

“Exactly,” Duke said. “If it is agreed upon, then we can move against those snakes after sitting on our butts for a month and a half!”

* * *

Major Bludd studied the news feed. Some group had just attacked a building in the States. Most of the groups had joined Cobra, and the few groups that had resisted had been infiltrated with a cell of sleepers to prevent this very thing.

“Cobra Commander is making contact,” a Tele-Viper said.

Major Bludd ground his teeth. “Put him through.”

The hooded figure in blue appeared on the screen. “The Iron Klaw is responsible for this attack. From what I remember that was one group we had problems getting a cell into.”

“Perhaps those soldiers are dead or they’ve turned against Cobra,” Major Bludd said.

“With this event it is possible that the Joes will figure out a way to move against our positions. We must move from down scaling to evacuating the entire island. How soon could we be ready for departure?”

“It will take considerable time to take care of the dam and the B.A.T. factory.”

“Do it. I want the base abandoned in two weeks,” Cobra Commander said.

“As you command, Sir.” The screen went blank. Gripping the chair before him, he let out a growl. _Two weeks won’t be enough time!_

“Sir, what are our orders?” a Tele-Viper asked.

“Call the officers. I need to have a meeting, now,” Major Bludd said.

After a half hour of waiting, twelve unit officers in their gray battle suits with matching helmets, gauntlets, and silver mirror masks stood before him. Two supreme unit leaders in black with red face guards entered afterwards.

“How soon can we disassemble this base and have our forces withdrawn from the island?” Major Bludd asked.

“I’ll have to double check, but my unit consists of the Techno-Vipers,” an officer said. “To do it right and be untraceable we need at least a month. The B.A.T. factory will take the most time as it has to be disassembled in steps.”

“We have two weeks,” Major Bludd said.

Two of the officers shared a look. “Sir?”

Major Bludd regarded the group. “Another group known as the Iron Klaw has attacked a building in the U.S. and Cobra Commander has given us orders to have this base emptied. The Joes know of this location. McCullen has kept them out, but with this attack… we must assume that the Joes will get permission to move against us. We must be gone before that happens.”

“Be that as it may, Sir, two weeks isn’t possible. Even if we had every B.A.T. unit active and involved in disassembling the factory, we’re still looking at three weeks at best,” the officer said.

“I don’t want excuses, I want it done. Cobra Commander has given his orders, and it is our responsibility to carry them out! If you cannot accomplish what has been asked of you, leave your rank here.” Major Bludd pointed to the desk.

“We’ll figure out something,” one of the supreme commanders said. “Have the Techno-Vipers study the dam and see what all is needed to blow it. If we plan it right, maybe we could blow the structure and bury part of the base with water.”

Major Bludd liked the sound of that. “There is creative thinking. Yes, have the engineers study it and see what can be done. If we blow the dam and bury everything, how does that speed us along?”

“Considerably,” the officer said. “We’d still need two weeks… and then we’ll need to send out the soldiers. We have over a thousand not including all the B.A.T. units. It will take time to get them off the island discreetly.”

“Divide the soldiers and begin packing up everything that can move, but make sure we leave our defensive measures in place until the very end just in case the Joes show up before we’ve escaped.”

“Will do,” the officer said. With a wave, the officers left. One of the supreme commanders remained.

Major Bludd fought to keep his face natural. “That will be all. You are dismissed.”

“I have something to discuss with you.”

Major Bludd gestured to the private meeting room. Inside the chamber, he leaned against another desk and folded his arms. “What did you want to discuss?”

The soldier pulled out a pistol and pulled back the hammer. “You’ve been plotting to overthrow Cobra Commander. I have proof.”

Keeping himself calm, Major Bludd raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been meeting with Bernie and Ronald, two unit captains. I’ve got recordings that prove you’re plotting the assassination of Cobra Commander,” the Viper said.

“That isn’t true… at least not in the way you think. I’ve known you’ve been listening in on my meetings and have been planning on you taking action. I was looking for people who would betray the commander. I will hand them over. I am loyal to Cobra Commander.” Major Bludd cocked his head. “Don’t believe me? Well, look in the drawer at your left.”

The Viper stepped over to the drawer and fumbled with it. Opening it, revealed a small recorder. “What’s this?”

“Recordings of the meetings you don’t _know_ about,” Major Bludd said.

With his gun still aimed at Major Bludd’s head, he pushed the play button, listening to the recordings. After listening to the entire message, the Viper released the hammer of his pistol, and flipped the safety back on, then replaced it in his holster. “I will take this to Cobra Commander. It will please him to know of your loyalty.” The supreme unit commander left the room.

With a trembling hand, Sabastian wiped sweat from his brow. He hated to have to sell out Bernie and Ronald, but that had been the point of the backup recording. It was the only way to convince Cobra Commander of his “innocence”, while hiding his assassination plot. He’d have to figure out something else.

{4}

When General Hawk received word of the attack on American soil, he abandoned his verbal thrashing of Mainframe and ran for his office. Once inside, he picked up his phone and called his contacts to the UN. He glanced at the clock and knew Brownside would be in his office. After several tense moments, he got through to the officials in London.

“Good evening… or whatever time it is where you are. I’m sorry I forgot your name, soldier,” Mister Brownside said.

“Call me Hawk. I recall you saying if there was a way to nail McCullen you would help us bring him to justice. That still hold?”

“Of course! What do you got?”

“America was just attacked by a group calling themselves the Iron Klaw.”

“I’ve heard of them. They’re a radical group of Spanish militants.”

“They hit one of our buildings. Although the bureaucrats are tap dancing on the issue so the regular population is ignorant of the attack, all the higher ups know the truth. So I’m heading to HQ in a few minutes. I’m seeking special permission from the UN to hit any militant camp.”

“The only problem is McCullen has done everything by the book,” Mister Brownside said.

General Hawk smiled. “Then he won’t mind a friendly UN inspection to ensure everything is up to par.”

Mister Brownside laughed. “Give me two days and I’ll get you permission for your inspection. I’ll make sure to not let McCullen know you’re coming until you’re less than a few hours out. If he’s hiding something you’ll find it.”

Hawk clinched his fist. _I’ve got you now you snakes!_ “Thanks.” Hanging up the phone, General Hawk walked over to the large photographs that he’d pinned on the wall. Taking down the picture of McCullen’s island down, he studied it. There had to be thousands of soldiers there. Even if they had begun the evacuation process, it would still be months before all of this would be cleared away if at all.

Duke walked into the office. “I’ve got Wild Bill starting up his chopper. How did it go?”

“We’ll be moving on McCullen’s island within two days,” Hawk said.

Duke sat down and pulled the image close. “It’s been months since we got these images. There is bound to be some changes.”

Hawk walked over to his filing cabinet. He had been hiding these images mostly because they had been obtained illegally. “Some barracks have disappeared, but this image was taken a week ago and as you see the dam is still there as is this strange building.”

“So how are we handling this?” Duke asked.

“I want you to get us clearance to land our jets in RAF. We’ll have a carrier move to within striking distance of the island. You, Dial Tone, Sci-Fi, Roadblock, and Heavy Duty will be part of the UN inspection team. We have to approach this as a UN inspection… at least until Cobra makes their move. When they act the jets fly in and neutralize the land and air units. Once that’s taken care of the rest of our troops move in from the carrier.”

“That seems more like a suicide mission if we land on the island.”

“Cobra can’t afford this inspection so they’ll move quick. I doubt you’ll even get to the island before they attack. Should you be on the island when fighting starts try to make it to this position here.” Hawk pointed to a raised area that had a commanding view of the grounds. “That is where I will tell Rip Cord and the others to secure first. Once they do, you get your men there.”

“If they attack us before we land?” Duke asked.

“Then land your units here and secure the area with the special metal panels that we’ve cooked up. I want the jets to do the heavy lifting. Your guys just help secure this location and then let the new toys do all the work until you can move freely.”

“You know how I am about letting others do the fighting for me, General.”

“Then use your head for once, and don’t do anything too crazy,” Hawk said.

Duke turned and looked out the window. “My unit will do what we do best. We’ll wipe the floor with these snakes and make a few belts and boots out of their skins.”

Hawk liked Duke’s optimism. “You just do what you can and then get our boys back safely.”

Duke saluted. “Yes, Sir.”

* * *

Major Bludd stood at the computer, watching the progress of B.A.T.s disassembling the factory. It took considerable effort on the Tele-Vipers’ part to keep the deconstruction from degenerating into a mess. Cobra Commander wanted as much that could be salvaged as possible which was why they hadn’t blown the factory yet.

“Sir, I’ve got a phone call from James McCullen,” a Tele-Viper said.

“What does that _fool_ want?” Major Bludd sighed, then walked over to the phone that had been integrated into the systems. He took a calming breath, it was the man’s island. “What is it, McCullen?”

“You’ve got Joes moving on your position! They’ll acting official UN inspectors. Get your men out of there!”

“What? _You_ were supposed to keep this base protected!” Major Bludd gestured for the Tele-Viper to call the officers to the command room.

“I have done everything I could! If not for Iron Klaw then we wouldn’t be in this position but there is nothing else to be done.”

“How soon will they be here?”

“I don’t know. My connections have suddenly gone silent,” James said. “I imagine within the next few days. I’m on my way to parliament to appeal this action and try to block their efforts, but you best prepare to receive UN inspectors.”

“Terrific!” Major Bludd said then hung up the phone. With a growl, he hit the desk.

The officers had gathered. “What’s going on?” one supreme commander asked.

“We’ll be expecting company. McCullen thinks the Joes will come as UN inspectors.” Major Bludd paced back and forth.

“What has Cobra Commander said to do?”

_Yes, the commander! Let him decide what to do._ “Call up the commander!”

After a short wait, the image of Cobra Commander appeared. “Word from McCullen. The Joes are moving on our position.”

“Confound it all! How soon?”

“Not sure… days I would think.”

The commander struck his hand on his throne. “Set detonators on the B.A.T. factory and blow it. Once that’s gone then activate the self-destruct on the B.A.T. units. Send every Rattler and anything else that can hold soldiers out immediately. I’ve got subs in the area—”

“Sir, I’m picking up a carrier within striking distance and a single signature moving on our position,” the Tele-Viper said and pointed to the screen that showed the blips. “They’re trying to reach out to us.”

Major Bludd looked back at the image on the screen. “They are already here!”

“Then you will have to fight them. You wanted action now is your chance to prove yourself, Major. Don’t disappoint me.”

“You want me to _attack_ UN officials?” _Has he lost his mind?_ “That will put McCullen in a serious bind.” 

“Do it. Let them realize that Cobra has grown strong. Do not disappoint me. I’ll deal with McCullen.” The computer screen went black.

“We’re attacking UN officials? That doesn’t seem like a wise idea.” One of the gray clad officers said.

“We have our orders,” the other supreme commander said. “Let’s wipe them out.”

With a nod, Major Bludd turned to the Tele-Vipers. “Contact the Tele-Vipers at the factory and have them send their units to the shore. The Sub-Vipers need to be ready to attack should there be aquatic units. Have the H.I.S.S. tanks readied. I want one for myself.”

“Yes, sir.” The Tele-Viper said.

“Everyone else make yourselves ready for battle!”

* * *

Cobra Commander picked up the communicator. “McCullen, the Joes are already at the base. I’ve ordered them to engage the Joes.”

“What? There is no way I can keep my connection to Cobra hidden if that happens.”

“Do you think somehow not attacking them will accomplish anything? I thought not. You must assume your other identity and leave Scotland! There is no way to deny them entry as they’ll have authority to search the island. Everyone has been working, but there is still too much of our forces there. No appeal can stop them now that they’re already there.”

McCullen covered his phone, no doubt giving his driver directions. “So be it. I’m heading to Castle Destro. Once I get a better idea of the situation, I’ll move.”

“Do as you think best, McCullen.” Cobra Commander cut off the conversation.

Cobra Commander paced around his personal quarters. If he played his cards right, he’d rid himself of Major Bludd. He didn’t believe the major’s recordings. They were too convenient. Pausing for a moment, Cobra Commander walked over to the other communicator that connected to the two supreme unit commanders that remained on the island with the major. Picking up the mechanism, he punched in the proper code. One of the unit commanders answered. “Execute order tango delta. Repeat: execute order tango delta.”

{5}

Roadblock studied the island. It had a large lighthouse with several basic structures around it he could barely see from the wild foliage. As he watched the land mass, he got a bad feeling. If this was Cobra, and there was no reason to think it wasn’t, then they would attack as soon as they were in range.

“You all right?” Heavy Duty asked.

Roadblock reached down and caressed his special pistol. “I’d be a lot better if I had my Lucy with me.” Lucy was his personal semi-automatic to automatic rifle with a modified grenade launcher.

“Lucy can’t handle the special rounds that will wipe out those B.A.T.s. Even though these pistols are small they pack a wallop,” Dial Tone said.

“I know… I just don’t enjoy being so lightly armed.”

Duke tapped his headgear. “I hear you, but remember we’re inspectors until they make their move. Wild Bill, let Ripcord and the others know to be ready.”

Roadblock went back to looking at the island. Something caught his attention. Several turrets rose from various positions. “Heads up! They’re getting ready to fire!” No sooner had he spoken, then the outpost’s guns tore into the helicopter. All the soldiers hunkered down to stay clear of the gunfire.

Wild Bill cursed, then the helicopter cut to the right. “Ripcord, lock and load, Cobra made their move!” Roadblock grunted when all his weight toppled into the restraints. “Sorry, guys! I’ll try to maneuver us closer to the island and out of the guns’ range.”

Roadblock’s weight shifted again as the helicopter turned to avoid more gunfire. “Get us on the ground so we can do something besides crack our own ribs!”

The sound of engines roaring rushed past. The Skystrikers!

“Move to the eastern side of the island! There is a protected cove that we can land on and get out,” Duke said. “Get those Skystrikers to hit those turrets!”

“Understood,” Wild Bill broke away from the group of jets.

Roadblock watched as scarlet lasers shot from the modified jets. Several brilliant explosions ripped through the Cobra base as the jets swept across it.

The helicopter landed, Roadblock slipped out of his seat, drew his gun, again wishing it was Lucy and jumped out of the chopper. The Skystrikers landed and dropped metal panels that everyone used to set up into a crude bulwark. As soon as the last piece was in place, the _ping_ of gunfire peppered the structure.

“Ha! Cobra isn’t the only one that can have quick set ups!” Dial Tone said.

Roadblock leaned against the cool metal and looked after a volley of bullets struck the metal. He saw a line of black and silver B.A.T.s heading their way. “Looks like I’ve got a couple hundred B.A.T.s moving this way.” Taking aim, he shot a single bullet that ripped through the air until it struck his target, causing it to explode. _Lucy couldn’t have done that!_

“Suppressing fire,” Sci-Fi shouted. He stepped out and unleashed a single line of the scarlet laser down the line. Every B.A.T. that was hit was blown to pieces.

Hover Rattlers swept in, but the Skystrikers made short work of the hover crafts, losing opposition, the jets turned their attention to the remaining robots. With a smile, Roadblock watched as they gained the field.

“Looks like we’ve got ground units moving on our position,” Duke said. “Now isn’t the time to be getting lazy!”

Roadblock picked up the metal panel, and Heavy Duty grabbed the other side and moved the line forward. They stopped two hundred feet in.

“Mind the gaps!” Duke yelled from his position.

Roadblock looked and noted a ten-foot gap between his panel and the next set. Sci-Fi leaned over and shot his scarlet laser destroying more B.A.T.s that marched out of a hidden bunker. “I need me one of those.”

“One of a kind at the moment,” Sci-Fi said as he took another shot.

Heavy Duty grunted and fell to his knee. Blood ran from his shoulder. Roadblock leaned over and checked it. “Heavy Duty’s been hit in the shoulder.”

“How bad is it?” Duke asked.

“I’m all right, it just knocked the wind out of me for a second,” Heavy Duty said. “I’ll have to switch hands to shoot.”

“All right. We make our next push in one minute. What’s that, Soldier? Got it! We’ve got troops landing in ten minutes.”

Roadblock put up his gun and grabbed the other handgrip. With Heavy Duty injured, that meant he’d have to carry it by himself. “Move!” Duke said through the com-link.

With a grunt, Roadblock lifted the panel and ran forward. “I need you to tell me when to stop, Heavy Duty.”

“Got it,” the soldier shot a few rounds then hissed in pain. “Blasted shoulder. All right, drop it.”

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

Off in the distance, Roadblock heard several whistles that were heading in their general direction. “Heads up! We’ve got mortars incoming!” Explosions ripped across the ground, flinging dirt and debris into the air. The concussion from the blast knocked him back. After he recovered, Roadblock took an assessment of his condition. Save for a few aches, he was fine.

“Sound off!” Duke ordered.

Each of their unit had survived save a few cuts and bruises. Roadblock rolled over to his belly and found his gun. He looked at the battle. Each of the metal panels had been knocked over due to the blast’s concussion. The only thing that kept them safe for the moment was a dip in the ground.

“We need to get our panels back up, or we’re sitting ducks here,” Duke said.

Roadblock moved and raised the panel, giving himself cover as he stood and reset the metal panel. _Ping! Ping! Ping!_

“Ripcord, give us some covering fire so we can reposition our panels.”

The roar of the Skystrikers ripped through the air. Explosions sounded off in the distance. The mortars started up again, but were silenced by the laser blasts from the modified jets.

“Move it! Let’s go!” Duke said. “We need to take that hill! Once we have that position, we wait for backup!”

* * *

Michael ran to the nearest H.I.S.S. tank and jumped into the gun turret. Slamming the door closed, he spun the locking mechanism, securing the door. Dropping into the comfortable chair, he buckled his belt. Flipping a half dozen switches, four screens came on detailing the bunker hold.

“I’m ready to roll,” Michael said.

“Acknowledged,” the H.I.S.S. driver said as he powered up the tank. The doors to the bunker opened and three other H.I.S.S. tanks rolled out.

As soon as the tanks reached the apex of the shaft, the sound of battle reached Michael’s station. From his view screens, he saw their tank join other H.I.S.S. vehicles. “I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Michael said. “Those jets are making short work of our offensive weapons.”

“We follow orders,” the H.I.S.S. driver said.

Shaking his head, Michael flipped the auto aiming systems. On his display screen, he saw the twin cannons rise up to their offensive position. When the gun display lit green, Michael grabbed the stick and the aiming gear in his helmet synced with the controls, giving him seconds of quicker response. With a _blip_ , the screen affirmed the target was locked. With a smile, he pulled the trigger, and the turret unleashed twin sapphire colored laser beams. Knowing the target would be destroyed, he turned to find a different jet.

Target lost.

In disbelief, he slapped the special helmet. Looking back to the target that should be a pile of rubble, he noted the jet was still in the air, destroying more of the B.A.T.s. Michael recalibrated his controls, and re-synced his helmet, making sure they were properly connected. Again he pulled the trigger, and the jet sped away and the twin lasers dissipated.

“What! How in the world did it miss twice?” Michael shook his head in disbelief.

“What’s wrong?” the H.I.S.S. driver asked.

Michael tapped his helmet, ignoring his partner. “Major Bludd, this is H.I.S.S. tank two-zero forty-five. Do you read me?”

“This is Major Bludd, what is it?”

“The Joes have some new technology that allows them to evade our targeting systems.”

“That’s impossible! Cobra has the latest tech! The best that money can buy,” Major Bludd said.

Michael glanced at his screens. The major’s tank still hadn’t cleared the bunker yet. Leave it to a spineless coward to be in command. “What are our orders? The Joes are obliterating our B.A.T.s and—”

“Incoming! Abandon tank!” the H.I.S.S. driver said as he opened the door and escaped.

Michael cursed, pulled out of his seat, and opened the hatch. He jumped off the tank and ran as fast as he could. A _thump_ sounded behind him, and a brilliant scarlet explosion knocked him to the ground. Darkness took him.

When Michael came to, he looked back at the tank. The tank was nothing save large piles of molten metal and treads. Red flames licked the sky, and as he studied the wreckage, the treads fell apart. 

Getting up, Michael looked around. The battle still raged. Most of Cobra’s forces were destroyed! He needed to get out of here before they captured him. Reaching up, he pulled off his mask. Free of the bulky device, he ran for the underground bunker. Taking a left, he found part of the bunker had caved in. Two Vipers were underneath the cement columns. Both were dead.

Remembering the layout of the structure, Michael ran for the sublevel and found the hallway clogged with Techno-Vipers and other soldiers. A Trooper officer was directing them to the submarine port.

Working to keep himself calm, Michael filed in after a Viper that had his shoulder wrapped and bandaged. His mirror mask was cracked, but he still wore it, regardless. For a moment, the H.I.S.S. artillery specialist regretted leaving his mask behind. If someone had got a picture of his face, it could pose a problem for his parents.

“Michael? You’re alive!”

He turned to see Nora, a Tele-Viper who had on a blue tank top and matching pants. The rest of her gear was nowhere to be seen. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. “I heard the Joes hit your tank.”

He felt her warmth, then remembering where they were, he gave her a smile and released her. “The Joes destroyed my tank, but I made it here.”

“I’m glad. I feared you were dead.”

“What’s going on? I didn’t think we had enough transports to evacuate us all,” Michael said.

“Major Bludd is sending all the remaining B.A.T.s to the front and giving us time to withdraw. Apparently someone sent four subs here to transport personal out.”

“Do you know how many we’ve lost?”

“Last I heard six hundred are accounted for. The rest are at the battle or blowing the factory.”

The line moved, and they walked up to a Viper officer. “Name and rank.”

“Cobra H.I.S.S. artillery specialist for the tank two zero forty-five, Michael Neslan. Tank was lost.”

“Tele-Viper Nora Brown of Island Serpent CA major unit zero twenty-three.”

“Both of you lost your personal gear? That will come out of your pay to replace it,” the Viper officer said.

“Understood,” Michael said.

“Now, both of you get on board. Next!”

* * *

Major Bludd watched as the last line of Cobra B.A.T.s readied their rocket launchers and rifles. They walked in a perfect line. Already the major had seen thousands of the units destroyed at the hands of the Joes. Cobra Commander’s invincible army was no more.

“Give the B.A.T.s covering fire,” the major ordered the remaining H.I.S.S. tanks.

“But, Major there are only three of us left and the Joes have grounded our Rattlers and F.A.N.G.s,” the H.I.S.S. driver said.

Major Bludd glared at the red suited driver. He wore a black flack vest with a red Cobra symbol. The helmet of the fighter was red and black with a pair of special goggles that synced to the tank to provide better control. “You will do as ordered. We have to hold long enough for the Techno-Vipers to finish blowing the factory and dam.”

“Sir, they—”

“Shut up and follow orders!” Major Bludd said. He turned back to the scene before him. It was as the driver said. Of the thirty Hover Rattlers and F.A.N.G.s that had been permanently stationed here, all of them had been destroyed. Of the forty tanks, only three remained, but what was far worse was of the thousands of B.A.T.s that had been built only two hundred remained. Somehow, the Joes had surpassed Cobra’s technology.

With a hiss of frustration, Major Bludd pulled back on the control stick and unleashed a barrage of laser fire at one of the Joe’s jets. To his amazement one blast hit. “You see? They are not invincible driver!” Major Bludd watched in satisfaction as the pilot ejected out of the jet before it exploded.

“Major Bludd, this is Techno-Viper of Island Serpent WV major unit zero twenty. The charges are set and ready to—”

“Blow them immediately. Once done get to the secret escape hub, the Strato-Vipers have the Night Ravens prepped and ready to go. Make sure one is left for me and my remaining forces.”

“Yes sir,” the Techno-Viper said and ended the com-link.

Off in the distance, Major Bludd heard explosions. “Sound the retreat. We’ve succeeded at distracting the Joes.”

* * *

Supreme Unit Commander Hensley stood facing the loch that was filling from the dam being destroyed. The water was covering the burned out B.A.T. factory. Although McCullen had been harboring Cobra’s forces there wouldn’t be any evidence.

With a grunt, he turned away from the window as the view was covered in water. “Activate the cloaking technology.”

“Cloak activated, sir,” a Tele-Viper said.

Hensley looked to the four Tele-Vipers that operated the command room. “Monitor security sensors. If we have any sign that the Joes discover this bunker notify me at once.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hensley walked through the underground bunker. Cobra Commander had this special bunker dug out on the possibility that Destro betrayed him and he needed a quick escape, or be able to hide underneath the arms dealer’s very nose. The supreme unit commander turned down the corridor and passed the mess hall. He glanced in to see thirty Vipers in their fatigues eating. They didn’t know that their brothers in arms were fighting and dying above ground, nor would he tell them. The officer continued on, passing a practice range. Taking a ladder down to the second level, he entered the underground hanger. A submarine was waiting, ready at a moment’s notice to deploy.

Going into the sub, he walked to the bridge. Two Cobra Vipers stood guard at the hatch. “Security clearance, sir.”

Hensley regarded the two Vipers clad in blue, black, and red garb. “Tango alpha bravo delta.” The Vipers stepped out of the way and let him through. At the bridge, he sat down at his station. Hensley regarded the Tele-Viper. “Put me through to the commander.”

Cobra Commander appeared on screen. “What do you have to report?”

“The factory and dam are dealt with. The Techno-Vipers are loading in the Night Ravens that Major Bludd thought he’d hidden from you. One was left behind for the major. As Slice reported he’s heading to Storm Shadow’s castle.”

“Have Slice and Dice monitor the both of them when he arrives. Should they join forces it could pose a problem. How did the battle go?”

“From the reports I’ve received the Joes have new toys that wiped the floor with everything we threw at them. Their jets are faster than the ones we fought at Springfield. Our lasers can’t hit them and they have lasers of their own now.”

“What? How is _that_ possible?”

Hensley shook his head. “I do not understand, but from the reports the destructive capabilities are equal to our own if not surpassing.”

“That is unacceptable! We must figure out a way to regain the higher ground! My plans cannot be hindered!” The commander took a calming breath. “How fairs the subterranean bunker?” 

“A whole supreme unit is residing comfortably between the bunker and the sub without the Joes notice. I have around the clock monitoring should they discover us we can pull out in record time.”

“Very good. Cobra Commander out.”

* * *

Duke watched as the last few of the robots were destroyed. Briefly, he remembered Dalton. It seemed like a different life when he had lost his brother in arms. The B.A.T.s weren’t the indestructible force they once were, but he knew to not underestimate Cobra. Remembering Wheeljack’s concern about energon bombs, Duke tried to not think about what the destructive capabilities should Cobra develop such devices.

Roadblock and Sci-Fi walked forward, escorting three soldiers in blue, red, and black. Duke studied their strange mirror masks. He guessed it was a special field technology from M.A.R.S. industries.

“We got two more that we caught,” Sci-Fi said as he pointed back the way he came.

Duke looked behind the escorts and saw Heavy Duty and Rock ‘n Roll escorting two soldiers in purple and black. White Cobra emblems decorated their chests. He hadn’t seen those soldiers before. The leader of the Joes walked over to Rock ‘n Roll. “What’s this?”

Now that combat was over, Rock ‘n Roll had pulled off his military issued helmet and wore a baseball cap. Duke would have to have a few words with the soldier later. “Not sure. They were at the dam that had been blown before we reached it. They didn’t seem too familiar with combat as the regular Cobra fighters.”

Duke stepped in front of the nearest soldier. “So are you going to tell me what you do or am I going to have to get creative to get the answers?”

“We’ve got nothing to say to you, Joes,” one soldier said. His accent placed him from the north eastern part of the U.S.

Duke smiled although he wanted to throttle each American born traitor. “Well, you get your own cell at the Bay.” He looked at Rock ‘n Roll. “Make sure we keep them separate from the others.” That one of them had spoken meant that he might get information out of them later.

“Will do, sir.” All of his Joes knew not to say names or even code names in front of Cobra’s forces on the possibility that some enemy may have served with them at some point and be able to get intelligence.

A soldier came at a run. “Sir, we’ve got something you should see.”

“Lead the way,” Duke said as he followed the fighter. They hurried to the lighthouse, and he was surprised with how large the building was. He hadn’t been around many of the structures, but he was sure they weren’t this large. The soldier led him to the entrance and went inside. “I’m assuming you’ve swept this place for traps?”

“Of course, Sir, but it would be wise to assume this place is bugged.”

The soldier led him up a spiraling stair and into a control room. Dial Tone and a few techs were going over everything. There were a dozen workstations each had been abandoned in haste.

“What do you have for me, Dial Tone?” Duke asked.

The tech tore himself from the workstation he was inspecting. “I’m floored. Considering the technology, I would say that this was a centurial hub for this base. There must have been some serious flight traffic.”

Duke had been thinking that very thing. He walked over to the large windows and looked out. This station had a commanding view of the area. “I shouldn’t be so surprised with Cobra, but I still am that they have this cash flow.”

“Considering all this M.A.R.S. tech they must have unlimited cash,” Dial Tone said.

Duke remembered the mine that Cobra had acquired and sold before the Joes struck the African outpost. The terrorist organization had lots of money and no one knew how they generated the cash.

One of the lower Joe techs stepped forward. “Sir, all the stations are fried. Nothing but scrap.”

“That also doesn’t surprise me,” Duke said. “I’d have been more surprised and suspicious of something still working.”

_Save for five captured soldiers that may or may not yield any information, Cobra slipped away again! We got to field test some of our new vehicles, but we’ve got no clues of where next to move!_

Another soldier walked in.“Sir, the General is on the line wanting to speak to you.”

Duke left the control tower and found an officer with a satellite phone. “Hello?”

“Tango, bravo O seven four.” Major Hawk gave the proper code.

“Alpha, Charlie delta O seven six,” Duke answered.

“What’s your status?” Hawk asked.

Duke glanced around making sure no one was within earshot. “Hit the base after they made the first move. Our suspicions were confirmed. Got five captured, not sure what they’ll know if anything. Everything else is cooked and won’t yield any information. I think we scraped almost ten thousand robots between the jets and our units.”

“Terrific. I had hoped to gain something. Considering the satellite photos we got they were well entrenched and shouldn’t have been able to pull out this fast.”

“Leave it to Cobra to rabbit out of a location at a drop of a dime,” Duke said.

Hawk sighed. “If we’d been able to hit them when we first learned of that location then we could have got something good.”

“Speaking of rabbiting. You hear anything about McCullen?” Duke asked.

“Our contacts are pursuing our arms dealer as we speak, but I imagine they won’t find him. With all the cash he has and contacts he’ll go to ground and stay in the dark for however long he needs to.

“After you set up a cleanup crew, I want you and the rest of our forces back home ASAP.”

“Understood, sir. Give me two hours and we’ll be on the move,” Duke said and then hung up the phone. “All this work and nothing to show for it. Terrific.”

{6}

Doctor Mindbender looked on as the B.A.T. finished constructing the last part of the third trooper it had built without his help. He now had twenty B.A.T.s completed. Each of the new units came online.

“Add a line of security to the bunker,” Mike said. The eight B.A.T.s saluted then walked out of the chamber, climbing up the ladder.

Walking over to the cryogenic tube that he had built from scratch, he looked on as the magnificent specimen was nearly complete. He had cloned a human, supplementing serpent DNA for the incubation period, allowing the artificial human to grow quickly inside the tube. Once the process was complete, he’d mutate the DNA to where the growth acceleration returned to normal allowing Serpentor to have the body of a twenty-year-old. _Two and a half months of work and I’m almost finished!_

“It is marvelous,” a voice said. “The latest readings show that he is ready.”

Mike turned to see Minerva O’Dale, one of the leading scientists regarding memory modification and replication, standing by a large computer. She had taken the greatest tacticians history had ever known and duplicated their thought processes into a software, adding it to the artificial mapping he’d started.

“Very well,” Mike walked over and began typing the commands to mutate the DNA. The light green skin faded into a natural flesh tone, Serpentor’s head began sprouting white hair, as did it sprout on his chest and other extremities.

“Beginning artificial mind transference,” Minerva said. Two syringes were inserted into Serpentor’s neck. “Download starts… now.”

Doctor Mindbender studied Serpentor as the download started. He wondered if all the layers of information that they had added to Mike’s duplicated mind map would give the artificial human his own personality or would he be robot-like with zero mannerisms.

“Download is complete,” Minerva said.

“Let’s see how things have turned out.” Mike walked over and drained the liquid from the cryogenic tube, then opened the doors and removed the syringes and IVs. With a grunt of effort, he pulled Serpentor out of the tube.

Minerva helped the subject to the table. She took out instruments measuring heartbeats, blood pressure, and other vitals. “Everything seems perfectly normal.”

Serpentor opened his eyes, blinking at the artificial light. “Where am I?”

Mike smiled at the tone of the creature’s voice. It had _power_. “You are in my lab, Serpentor.”

Serpentor rubbed his eyes, and then opened them, displaying his brilliant green eyes, staring at Mike. “That is my name?” 

“It is.”

“Between our brilliance it truly is a masterful work. I do not think this was possible, but Serpentor even exceeded my own expectations,” Minerva said as she adjusted her glasses.

Serpentor turned his hawk-like glare on her and she involuntarily stepped back. “You speak of me as though I am some test subject. Know your place, woman.”

“Excuse me?”

Doctor Mindbender smiled, and tapped the screen, drawing Serpentor’s attention away from Minerva. “Please, we have worked hard on ensuring your—”

“This woman shall not speak to me as she has authority over me! This I command!”

Minerva glared at Serpentor. “Now just a moment! I will not—”

Mike placed a Hypnochip on Minerva’s neck, and she immediately subsided. All emotion gone, and she calmed down.

Serpentor glared at Minerva then looked at Doctor Mindbender. “What did you do to her?”

“I’ve placed a Hypnochip on her. It makes her less independent, and willing to do what I command without question.”

Serpentor narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He sat up and went to take a step, but fell to the ground with a grunt. “My legs don’t work like they should.”

“I figured that would be the case,” Mike stepped over and grabbed the wheelchair he had on hand. “Let me help you—”

“Do not touch me!” Serpentor snatched the wheelchair out Doctor Mindbender’s hands and pulled it close, using it to climb into the chair. “My mind is filled with images… memories? What is the status of our forces?” He rubbed his brow.

Doctor Mindbender smiled. The mind map was a success! “I am afraid that we find ourselves at a slight disadvantage.”

“How so?”

“I had to go into hiding to heal you from your wounds.” Mike thought it best to keep the truth from Serpentor. “We have only twenty Battle Android Troopers, and two Tele-Vipers, and one hummer. I’m using several local business men to fund what we have.”

Serpentor clinched his fist. “This is unacceptable. You have a means of creating more of those Hypnochips?” 

“I do.”

“Then make as many as you can to create a special unit that I can command. Then we will deal with those that injured me and required me to undergo healing.” Serpentor thought for a moment. “I don’t recall who my enemy is. What is his name?”

“His name is Cobra Commander. He created the group called Cobra, but you are the group’s true leader. It was what you were born to do,” Doctor Mindbender said.

“Of course it is. We must organize our forces, supplement them with these Battle Android Troopers you spoke of… and the Hypnochip controlled soldiers, then we will capture arms we need and then take the fight to Cobra Commander and I will reclaim the throne of Cobra.”

“Y-yes… of course, Serpentor.”

* * *

Xamot stood before the window and watched as the cranes moved construction materials to the eighteenth story as the construction workers guided the crate to the designated place and removed the straps.

“It is an amazing sight,” the Crimson Guard said.

Xamot turned to regard the Crimson Guard captain. “In another year the apartment complex will be finished making a total of eight that has been finished since Cobra Commander had us join Cobra.”

“I am surprised that we have so many skyscrapers truth be told.”

“Between the banks, construction companies, mining operations as well as harvesting and trading natural resources our island’s economy is strong. Not to mention the various factories that produce B.A.T. parts as well as M.A.R.S. tech.”

“Cobra Commander has benefited by having the Crimson Guard protect and grow Cobra’s portfolio,” the soldier said.

“It was the next logical thing to do,” Xamot said as he turned back to the construction. “Cobra’s legal businesses and entities have been producing millions of dollars. Applying them into first, second, and third tier economics was a simple matter.”

“True,” the guard stepped closer, observing the construction site.

“Sir,” another Crimson Guard entered Xamot’s secret office. “Word has come from Supreme Unit Commander Donald, the beginning of the Commander’s new base is about to begin. He said you told him to notify you.”

Xamot had wanted to see the beginning of the new base. Cobra used state-of-the-art construction abilities and to see this new development was something that had piqued his interest. If it was as fast as the Techno-Vipers claimed then they could have the base operational in a day’s time. 

Without another word, Xamot walked to the secret elevator, with the officer following close behind. The pair went down to the cover office where the Crimson Guard who controlled this unit worked as a building manager. Two other Crimson Guards in their Cobra attire followed at a quick step. Outside, the fourth guard had kept his car secure. One could never be too safe.

“Take me to the designated site for this Terror Dome.”

With a nod, the driver took the side road that led through the businesses, banks, and restaurants that had sprung up since before the legal battle for Cobra Island began. Road construction was everywhere, and the driver had to slow down several times before they finally made their way out of the growing city and into the surrounding plots of farmland.

After a half hour of driving, they came upon one of the newly constructed pass stations. A major unit of Cobra forces maintained the series of small buildings that were closed off by an electric fence and razor wire. Four Cobra Vipers stood at the gate preventing their entry, they wore green battle suits with black flack vests, and green helmets with silver mirror masks instead of the tradition Viper colors. “Clearance code, sir.”

With a sigh, Xamot took out his special badge and handed it to the Viper. The soldier walked over and slid the card in the receiver. The Viper then nodded, and they raised the gate.

Xamot felt nearly every bump as the vehicle crept through the station. “These roads are terrible.”

“Sorry, sir. They’re little better than logging roads, but as soon as the dome is up the roads will be smoothed out,” the driver said.

When they reached the heart of the island, there was nothing but marshlands and jungle. Save the rough cut road, or the occasional military bridge, it seemed the base was in the middle of nowhere.

The jungle gave way to a cleared area. Pavement covered the entire area with electric fencing and razor wire securing the perimeter. Xamot couldn’t see anything save several placement marks that showed where the base would be.

Getting out of the car, Xamot stretched his legs and walked over to the supreme unit commander. The officer was dressed in black and red. “Xamot, leader of the Crimson Guard here to inspect the construction of this Terror Dome.”

The officer nodded and pressed a button. “The official is here, start the building.”

Xamot detected the sarcasm, but he supposed it was always the case when a high ranking soldier came across a high ranking man of social status. As the businessman watched, several Hover Rattlers flew forward with large crates. “That’s it?”

“Watch,” the supreme unit commander barked.

Vipers came forward with glow sticks directing the Rattlers to their designated areas. Once in place, the four crates were dropped and a Tele-Viper stepped forward focused not on the scene before him, but his tablet. Each of the crates unfolded until they were the size of large hangers. When the Tele-Viper gave the signal, soldiers ran forward and drilled the crates into the concrete, securing them. Between each of the hangers was enough road for a four-lane highway.

Once the crates were secured, large plates were brought in via Hover Rattlers and the panels were placed between the hangers, and then with a _clack_ that rivaled the sound of thunder, the panels were locked in place. From what Xamot could see, each of the panels was at least fifteen feet from the ground, giving him the impression the four ways would be for traffic within the base.

After a few minutes of waiting, a large one piece metal construct was flown in. He looked at the strange spiraling thing wondering what it could be. With a start, he realized it was a unit of stairs and an elevator shaft. It was lowered into the center of the base, and from the sounds of it, anchored in place. More panels were flown in and were placed on the roof of the buildings making the four hangers into one building. Additional crates were brought in and unfolded, creating two more levels.

“Remarkable,” Xamot looked at his watch. “Not even an hour.”

“It’s not done yet,” Henry pointed to more Hover Rattlers that were carrying more crates. They watched as these crates were placed on top of the construct, and after a horn blew a warning, the crates began unfolding, forming a dome structure.

“Now the easy part is done,” the supreme unit commander said. “The biggest time constraint is adding the air filtration systems, cooling units, elevators and tech. That will take several hours, but by this time tomorrow the base will be at one hundred percent complete and stocked with our gear.” 

“Amazing,” Xamot said. “If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

{7}

Serpentor pulled the gold scale armor on, clipping the emerald-colored cape on his shoulders. Slipping the gold-scaled boots on, he picked up the headdress. It was a Cobra with its mouth open. Ivory fangs hung from the upper lip. Putting the helmet on, he stepped out of his personal quarters, walked through the underground bunker, and climbed up the ladder. Outside, his soldiers stood waiting.

Doctor Mindbender had captured twenty hunters, and applied his Hypnochips to them and then warped their minds with his mind map, grafting military training to their memories. They stood before him in four rows of five, dressed in purple battle suits, black flak vests, and black gauntlets. Purple helmets with silver mirror masks completed their look. Beside these Vipers stood the twenty Battle Android Troops he’d built.

Doctor Mindbender and Minerva stepped forward. “I have located our next target. It is a Cobra military cache. It is outdated vehicles, but it will give us a boost to our forces, and with a few more soldiers we will move to take over the Springfield supreme unit.”

“Good. That will put us in a position to move against this Cobra Commander and deal with him once and for all.”

“Cobra Commander is no fool, Serpentor. You must use caution when dealing with him.”

Serpentor glared at the bald scientist. “Tread carefully, Mindbender. I am well aware of his abilities. I will not underestimate him again.” The scientist straightened and worked at keeping his face neutral. Serpentor turned back to the warriors before him.

“How will we transport our forces?”

“I have the Tele-Vipers on their way with two moving trucks. The B.A.T.s will be loaded into one, vehicle and half our Vipers in the other. We’ll leave ten here to protect our base should we be repelled from the facility that we are looking to take over.”

“That is wise,” Serpentor clasped his hands behind his back and marched up and down the line, then moving to the next row until he had inspected every soldier. Headlights announced the return of the Tele-Vipers and the group loaded up.

Serpentor got into the transportation that Doctor Mindbender was in. He removed his helmet so he wouldn’t stick out in people’s memory. 

The convoy drove through the woods, following the rough-cut road to the farmhouse, and then onto a highway. After two hours of driving, Doctor Mindbender took a left, and reached an old private airfield. As soon as they stopped, several Vipers in blue instead of purple came out with guns drawn. Doctor Mindbender stepped out, with his hands up. Serpentor watched as he spoke with the Vipers, and they lowered their weapons.

If they could take this base without bloodshed, then that was more resources that could be used to take the next step to regaining control of Cobra. Mindbender signaled for Tele-Vipers to open the moving trucks. The new B.A.T. units poured out of the open truck and had the Vipers in vice grips, a new extension that allowed them to capture resistance fighters. Opening the case, he removed his latest Hypnochips and applied them to each of the fighter’s necks. All seven Vipers stood ready to receive orders.

Getting out of the vehicle, Serpentor walked forward. “Show me what is inside this hanger.”

The newly controlled Viper saluted him and then escorted Serpentor inside the hanger. “These are some of our first vehicles,” the Viper said and flipped on a light. Six military hummers decked out in black were in a row. Behind those vehicles was a single ATV.

“Not what I hoped for, but it’s better than what we had,” Serpentor said.

Doctor Mindbender walked over to a wall, and pushed a section of the wall out of the way, revealing a hand scanner. Placing his hand on the device another wall collapsed. Fifty silver and black B.A.T. units were inside the storage room. “They will require some updates, but I can have them operational in three days.

“Very good, Doctor Mindbender. Very good indeed.”

* * *

Duke studied the satellite images of Cobra Island. It was frustrating to see Cobra continue to advance its control of the land mass. The latest images revealed four dozen airfields dotting the island with four large towers that had secondary bases securing the area, and that was just the military buildings. Hundreds of homes and businesses were built as well. _What is Cobra planning?_

“It makes me sick just seeing how they’ve dug in,” Dial Tone said.

Duke had to give it to Cobra, he’d never seen such an establishment in such a short time. If the people behind Cobra had put their efforts into being a part of the military for the good of their country, then who knew what it would look like.

“Ha! Duke, check this out,” Beach Head walked into the tech room. He turned on the TV and put it on a travel channel. The show was highlighting a new resort. “Guess where this is? An island north of Cobra Island. Wait until the show breaks and you’ll get an idea who owns this island too.”

With folded arms, Duke watched the show. Several high dollar hotels and breakfast inns were shown, as was snorkeling, long beaches with white sand, and even a carnival park. At the commercial break, the company responsible for the resort showed a blip about itself. “Highlander International Special Services. Are you telling me Cobra is behind this resort?”

“If you think about it… as strange as it is this has endless opportunities,” Dial Tone said. “It supplies them with a channel of funds and a place to invest monies into. Best of all, if a high profile figure was to show up, and they wanted to Cobra could kidnap and ransom the figure since they’re close enough to Uncan lands and claim its drug lords.”

“You know what I’m thinking, Duke?” Beach Head asked. “I say you send a group posing as vacationers and see what sort of intel you can get on this “vacation” spot.”

Duke looked at the satellite photos. Knowing that Cobra was digging in and they could do nothing irritated him. “That will give us something to do.”

“I volunteer to go, sir,” Beach Head said.

Duke shook his head. “You’ve been identified by Cobra. Whoever I send can’t be someone that they can ID. _I’ll_ put the team together.”

It was clear Beach Head didn’t like not going, but he kept his mouth shut. Perhaps he’d learned that complaining won’t change his mind. “Very good, sir.” The officer saluted and then walked out of the room.

Duke looked at the long distance image of the island that showed the other, smaller island. Perhaps there was a way to slip Snake Eyes and his ninja to Cobra Island. He’d have to consider that idea further. 

“Are you actually going to go through with his idea?” Scarlet asked.

Duke looked at the red headed tech. “It actually isn’t a bad idea as long as we take proper precautions.”

Scarlet shook her head. “Whoever goes won’t be armed, or able to let us know for extraction. If it goes bad, they won’t be able to get out again.”

“I know who I will send.” Duke smiled at her.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Scarlet asked. 

“This is not a luxury trip. This is recon and I need every one of you to take this seriously,” Duke walked down the line of the gathered men and women. “You’re all adults and I expect you to act like it.”

Before him Cover Girl, Scarlet, Jinx, stood with Kamakura, Sci-Fi, and Mainframe. “Cover Girl is over this group. Am I clear?” The soldiers affirmed their orders. “Good, now get yourselves geared and ready to move. Cover Girl a moment.” The blonde headed soldier stepped forward. “I’m giving you command of this group. This will be surveillance. You’ve got a week to get whatever intel you can, but smell snakes closing in on you I want you to pull out.”

Cover Girl looked at the map. “You think there will be Cobra Agents at the resort?”

Duke nodded. “If I had to bet, there will be. Maybe not everywhere, but they’re paranoid enough to have a presence there.”

“What’s our overall objective?”

“I leave it open-ended. I expect this resort will be a place to seize high profile hostages for ransom. If you can find proof of that it would be ideal.”

“Cobra isn’t one to have a sign posted saying their intentions.”

Duke took a breath to keep himself from taking his frustration out on her. “I am aware of that, Cover Girl, which is why I’m sending Jinx and Kamakura with you. They’ll be able to get to places that most won’t be able to should the need arise. I’ll leave it for you to figure out group set up and clearance.”

“Thank you, Sir, but I have misgivings about this.”

Duke studied her. “What sort of misgivings?”

“There will be six of us. No weapons… and Cobra isn’t stupid. They will be on the lookout for us. We stand out too much and they’ll have us before we know what’s going on.”

“Then you will have to not stand out,” Duke said. With a crisp salute, Cover Girl left. Duke walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

General Hawk walked into the room. “Any developments?”

“I’m sending a unit in blind and unarmed to Cobra’s resort that I mentioned to you. Hopefully it doesn’t blow up in our faces.” Duke took a swig of the barely warm dark liquid. “I like it about as much as they do, but with Scotland falling through like it did, and the captives yielding zip there is nothing else we can do except drill with our new weapons the Autobots gave us.”

Hawk placed a hand on the coffee pot. “You still drinking on this pot?”

“It’s a bit baked, but it will put hair on your chest.” Duke laughed.

Hawk dumped the rest of the coffee and started another pot. “I hate it as much as you do. We relied on McCullen’s island and it flopped with no fruit. If not for Snake Eyes’ friend we wouldn’t have known about the island or Cobra’s connection to it.”

Duke shook his head as he dumped the rest of his old coffee and stuck the Styrofoam cup underneath the spout of the fresh liquid, timing it perfectly and filled his cup then put the pot back so the fresh could continue to collect. “I don’t like it. Cobra’s sitting on the island consolidating their forces, plotting who knows what and we’re stuck here.”

* * *

James leaned back in the chair, the constant smell of iron was something he was used to, but to wear it all the time was taxing. He flipped the switch, and the intercom came on. “I wish to be alone and I do not wish to be disturbed.”

“Understood, Sir,” the Strato-Viper said.

The silence of the room was a welcome relief from the craziness he had been a part of. Cobra Commander had ordered the majority of production of Cobra’s tanks and gear to move Cobra Island. Baroness would remain undercover at Scotland for the time being. With a sigh, he unclipped the iron mask, and took it off. Running his hands through his sweaty hair, he rested his head on the seat.

“Sir, we’re about to land.” James woke with a snort. He looked out the window and saw the sunrise. Taking out his phone, he saw that the commander had tried calling him from the special network the Tele-Vipers had complete control of.

Not wishing to speak, he flipped the switch back and forth in acknowledgement. The jet landed with a jolt, and after a moment of motion, the Night Raven stopped.

James took the mask and looked at it. It was a silver piece and was an improvement of the old one he had worn. Now, he could open and close his mouth, which had been a wondrous improvement since he’d had to hide his identity. With a slight regret, he put the mask back on and clipped it in place. Getting up, he stretched, and then picked up the duffle bag that had all the things he’d need while staying on Cobra Island.

The hatch opened, and the morning air greeted his senses. James studied the area. There was construction going on everywhere. To the left he saw several aircraft holds with Cobra Rattlers being worked on by Techno-Vipers.

Two Cobra Troopers dressed in their blue uniform with black face masks stepped forward. Their hands were already on their side arms. “State who you are.”

“I’m Destro the go between Cobra and M.A.R.S. technology.”

Both guards drew their weapons. “That isn’t the proper clearance.”

James held up his hands. The last thing he needed was to be shot by his own allies. “There must be some misunderstanding. Who is your higher up officer? I demand to speak with whoever at once!”

“A moment,” the Strato-Viper stepped forward, also with his hands in the air. “Alpha, Tango, bravo, delta. Special clearance O zero nine.”

The two Troopers lowered their guns. “Clearance accepted.”

James lowered his hands, then looked at the Strato-Viper. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Word came from the commander a contingency is in place. Something is a foot, but he’s not saying what.”

“What sort of contingency plan?” _The commander kept me out of the loop concerning this!_ James picked up his duffle bag and walked to the hanger bay.

“Not sure myself. I’m too low on the poll but should someone not give proper clearance they’re to be arrested. The Commander contacted me when he couldn’t contact you and informed me of the proper clearance.”

That was the reason for the phone calls while he slept. Although he was still annoyed about the issue, he supposed it was his own fault for falling asleep. Inside the hanger bay, the Strato-Viper gave clearance again to a Viper field officer and then the gray and black clad Viper made a phone call and transport readied for him.

Within the hour, a Viper drove a Ferret into the hanger. “For the sake of clearance, I’ll take things over,” the Viper Officer said, dismissing the Strato-Viper. No doubt to keep the confusion down to a minim.

As the Viper drove the combat vehicle through the countryside, James was surprised with how much Cobra’s forces had dug in. Granted they had begun the process some time ago and then had to abandon the base temporarily it was still an amazing sight. Hanger bays dotted the area with runways. Each of the hangers had Hover Rattlers, F.A.N.G.s, or the Crimson Guard’s Flight Pods at the ready. The Viper stopped the vehicle at two bunkers, showing approval and still had to wait for proper clearance both instances.

When they crossed the last level of security, James saw the Terror Dome from afar. Seeing the massive structure, he marveled at the engineers that had created the construct. If it functioned as well as the prototypes then it had taken only a day to see the entire structure constructed and functional.

The battle vehicle pulled into a hanger bay, and James was surprised with the honor guard awaiting him. At least a hundred B.A.T.s stood at the ready, along with twenty Vipers, and a like number of Cobra Troopers. A supreme unit commander stood at the head of the group with two Cobra Officers flanking him. “Welcome, Destro. Cobra Commander sent word that you were coming, and that there may be a bit of a breach of clearance considering he wasn’t able to contact you directly.”

“It wasn’t a major issue thankfully. If you would lead the way to the command hub.” James followed the field commander to the elevator, and they went up to the fifth floor. Entering the teach room, James resisted the urge to whistle at the large display screens detailing the area within this sector. Even though his techs developed all this, it was still a marvel to see in operation.

“Terror Dome units three and four are scheduled to begin as soon as the carriers return from patrol,” the supreme unit commander said.

“I thought they would be at different locations across the globe,” James said.

“New orders. Commander wants them here. Speaking of the commander, he wanted you to contact him privately whenever you’re settled.” The officer, gestured to the doorway. “Your quarters are through that entranceway.”

Without another word, James went to his lodgings, and locked the door behind him. The room was spacious enough with a large bed, desk, and bookcases that were empty. He opened the side door, finding the shower and toilet.

Going to the desk, he found a phone within the drawer. Activating it, he unfolded a piece of film-like substance and hung it on the small display. This created the screen for the device, and a sort of holographic keyboard appeared before the small phone. James tapped one of the keys and the monitor lit up, displaying the key he struck. He put in the special code and the commander appeared on the screen.

“I see everything worked out, Destro. Did you have any issues getting on the island?” The commander sat on his throne as usual.

“Just a misunderstanding when I first got here. What has happened to need these contingencies? I heard you changed the location of the Terror Domes.”

“Indeed, I have. We have a usurper. Doctor Mindbender has been busy since his disappearance. This week they slipped into an old cache of our dated vehicles. My security feed caught Doctor Mindbender with some green and gold clad buffoon stealing everything there.”

_This is an interesting turn of events._ “What would you have Destro focus on?” James asked.

“The sooner we get the B.A.T. manufacturing operational the sooner we can recover the losses of Scotland.”

“I will see to it at once,” James said.

“Very good, I will be in touch soon. Command out.” The screen went blank.

With a sigh, James grabbed his bag and tossed it on the bed, then began to unpack his things. The first thing he was going to do was take a shower.

{8}

Mike walked along the street, four of the Viper guards, dressed in common clothes walked in front of him. Serpentor, dressed in a cheap business suit led the group. “There and there I want snipers,” he pointed to the top floor of the building Doctor Mindbender had commandeered under a false business. Luckily, all the shady land agents that Cobra worked with in Springfield were familiar with his connection to the terrorist organization and would look the other way and accept cash on the spot.

“There I want a moving truck stationed with twenty of the old B.A.T. troopers. Then over there I want a storage container that will house a control base and an additional ten old B.A.T.s inside to protect the Tele-Vipers.”

Mike stepped forward. “Serpentor, any more outside staging areas will possibly tip off the Joes should they return to Springfield.”

Serpentor regarded Mike for a moment. “I want this outpost to be well guarded. We must have our capital generator protected.”

“I understand, Serpentor, but the G.I. Joes have been a thorn in Cobra’s side practically since the beginning. I’m sure in time your memories will return and you’ll remember.”

“I am sure they will, but even if they shouldn’t I believe these additional measures of security will be best. This building here,” Serpentor pointed to a seven-story building that was condemned. “I want that building to belong to Cobra as well.”

Mike licked his lips. “We don’t have the capital to control both buildings… yet.”

“Then I want a tunnel from this building to that so that when we have the means, we can purchase it. Have the B.A.T.s build it. I inspected it earlier. The basement is large and can house the rest of the B.A.T.s there.”

“Not that I disagree with you, Serpentor… it’s just we’re limited on how much we can secure. We don’t have the man power,” Mike said. “Between the subterranean base and here that puts a significant strain on us.”

“How soon could you build more of those new B.A.T.s that don’t require the network to function?” Serpentor asked.

“I’ve already had the new units converting some of the older into the new as they require only a few more additional parts and an upgrade in their software,” Mike said.

“How soon can you have more, Doctor Mindbender? I will not ask again.”

“Two weeks at best.”

The com-link came on. “Sir, we’ve got something you want to see.”

Mike placed his hand on the earpiece. “Understood. I will be there in a few moments.” He turned off the communication. “We are needed back at the base.” 

“You can return without me. I have other matters to see to,” Serpentor said as he turned away.

“But, Serpentor—”

Serpentor turned and grabbed him by the throat. “Who is the leader of Cobra?”

“Y-you are,” Mike managed to say with Serpentor’s hand almost completely cutting off his air supply.

“Then remember your _place_.” Serpentor released him, and to Mike’s embarrassment he fell to his knees. “Next time you question me before _my_ soldiers I’ll kill you.”

Mike coughed. “I-I understand.” _I’ve created a monster, but if his leadership means I get what I need, then this abuse will be worth it._ He got up, dusted himself off and got into the second car. “Take me to the base.” The Viper in street clothes nodded and started the car.

Mike watched the buildings pass, noting a few more businesses open than the last time he was here. Was this prosperity from Cobra? Several were still in ratty condition, but it appeared someone was trying to make a difference in Springfield.

When the Viper reached the abandoned school, he turned down a back road that went behind the school. After driving down a concrete ramp the car sped down the graffiti covered drainage area. The driver flipped a switch, a hidden hatch opened, and the car went through the opening. Inside, two machinegun turrets protected the entrance. After providing proper clearance to the squad of Vipers, the driver sped through the tunnel system until they were directly under the school.

The underground complex was several of the special transport crates made into a step pyramid fortification. Machine gun positions and sandbags encircled the structure. An elevator went up into the school, which housed the soldier barracks and Cobra vehicles.

Getting out of the car, Mike walked down the lone lane and made his way to the tech room. Three Tele-Vipers sat at their stations. “What is there to report?”

“A cell of Crimson Guard have relocated to this city and reached out to us.” 

This could be the chance to gain more finances. “Put the guard on screen.”

A blonde headed woman appeared on the screen. Mike was taken aback by her beauty. “Doctor Mindbender, I am Crimson Guard, Diamond of unit thirty-seven. Tomax ordered us to assist in whatever needs the supreme unit needs in transporting the families of the original forces to Cobra Island.”

“Excellent. I will need to speak with you in person.”

“I can be there within the hour, Sir.”

“Very good. I expect to see you at location two.”

“Understood. I will be there shortly.” The screen went black.

Doctor Mindbender turned to the supreme unit commander he’d used his Hypnochip on. “It was wise to contact me. If you need me for anything else, I’ll be in my lab.”

“Yes, Doctor Mindbender,” the supreme unit commander said with a deadened voice.

Doctor Mindbender walked out of the tech room and into the small workstation that he’d been able to cobble together over the last few days since they captured this location. On the small desk was the lone Hypnochip that he’d created. He lifted the chip and studied it. “With this, Serpentor will gain his precious funding.”

* * *

Courtney walked into the hotel room, pulling her luggage behind her and set it on one of the beds. Jinx came in next and threw herself on another. “I hate flying!” Courtney scowled at the ninja, but kept her mouth shut. Most likely, the material arts expert was acting to seem more tourist-like. At least the tank specialist hoped that was the case. If not, then this would be a long week dealing with her.

The door opened, and Scarlet walked in. Seeing that both the other soldiers had claimed beds, she rolled her suitcase to the last bed and tossed her carryon bag on it. “Well, we made it. This place looks great.”

Courtney nodded. “I thought the commercial would do it justice, but I think it’s better. You going to text Ross and let him know you made it safely?” Ross was code for HQ. Since Scarlet was the tech specialist, she would be the one to send notifications under the guise of speaking with her boyfriend.

“I thought this was supposed to be a girl’s vacation!” Jinx said.

Courtney laughed. “Let her be, Kim. The lover girl is whipped and needs to check in with Rossy.”

Scarlet glared at the both of them. “Are the two of you done?”

Jinx placed a finger over her lips as though she was swearing secrecy. “I won’t say a word about your Rossy-poo anymore, but make sure you give him lots of hugs and kisses or he’ll get jealous.” 

In response, Scarlet grabbed a pillow and gave Jinx a thrashing with the cushion. The martial arts specialist could have defended herself easily enough, but let the red head wallop her many times.

“Let’s hit the beach!” Courtney said after Scarlet stopped hitting Jinx with the pillow.

After dressing down, they made their way to the beach and found a premium spot. Laying down towels and renting an umbrella, they sat down. The three ignored the stares they got from some other tourists. Twice, guys attempted to start conversations with them, but each of them turned the hopeful suiters down.

“Check out the building at your three o’clock,” Jinx said. “That building has a commanding view of the entire resort area. That’s where I’d set up shop.”

Cover Girl turned and saw the tall skyscraper. The windows were a brilliant blue color, and the structure was made of white stone. Cranes were still in place, proving the building was a recent construct.

“Yep and look around it. Small buildings only five stories tall. I bet the last ten stories of that central building have defensive measures. Someone planned ahead and kept the skies around the building clear so should there be a sky battle there wouldn’t be anything obstructing the gun range,” Scarlet said as she glanced at the tall building then looked away.

“Hello ladies,” a man said.

Courtney turned and saw Sci-Fi, Kamakura, and Main Frame walk passed. They didn’t stop, but kept moving. She had given them a code to find them each day and if everything was clear would recite a simple hello. Should the guys believe themselves compromised, they were to stop and speak with them. If Courtney thought they had been compromised one of them was to chase after the three Joes and ask for their number. By keeping the two groups separate, it made them less likely to tip the snakes off to the Joes being here.

Courtney ogled Sci-Fi for a moment, just to keep up appearances.

After sunning for a couple hours, they grabbed some take out and returned to their room. “Shana, see if Ross wants a couple shots of the city. This could be a great place for a honeymoon. If he ever works up the nerves to propose that is.”

Scarlet glared at her for a moment. “You shouldn’t get so worked up, about Ross. I’m sure he’s saving up money for that ring,” Jinx said.

“You two just don’t know when to stop, do you?” Scarlet said as she grabbed her phone and stormed out of the room. If someone was listening, and Cover Girl would be stupid to think Cobra wasn’t, then she had just given Scarlet a great cover if someone was wondering why she was taking pictures.

“Do you think we should go easy on her with Ross?” Jinx asked.

Courtney shrugged. “She knew what she was getting into when she came with us.”

* * *

Zarana took off her sunglasses and studied the three men that walked by her spot. The dark-haired guy drew her attention. She studied him as he walked passed. _That’s a lovely body if I’ve ever seen one!_

“Earth to Zarana,” Monkey Wrench said as he waved a hand in front of her.

She blinked her eyes, then scowled at the undercover Dreadnok. “What’s your problem? I was just enjoying the show is all.”

“Oh, boss lady found herself some eye candy, eh?” Torch asked as he looked at the three men that was almost out of sight now.

“Keep yourself quiet you idiot or you’ll blow our cover,” Zarana said as she leaned back on the towel, and put her sunglasses back on.

“I agree with her, Torch. This assignment is the best one yet,” Monkey Wrench said. “Sitting on the beach, drinking whatever I want and not having to worry about anyone shooting at us is my idea of an assignment. If we can make this last, I think I won’t request a change any time soon.”

Zarana shook her head. _The two idiots keep flapping their jaws and someone will overhear us._ She was sure that there were other spy units of Cobra on the beach, watching them to make sure the Dreadnoks didn’t blow their cover. “Shut up, before I knock your teeth out, eh?”

Both Monkey Wrench and Torch nodded and finally were quiet.

Zarana’s phone vibrated, and she unlocked it. With a tsk, she considered sending one of the others, but figured they’d make a mess of the surveillance. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“You want one of us to come with you?” Torch asked.

“You two just stay here and work on your tans.” Zarana picked up a beach towel and wrapped it around her waist, then made her way to the block the Tele-Viper had sent word to watch. She found the red-headed woman taking pictures of the area. From her position, Zarana watched the woman take a few pictures, then started to take selfies. The vain woman cared more about how her hair looked than anything else. _There is no reason to watch over this fool!_

Zarana turned and bumped into a man. “Oh! Excuse me.” She studied his hazel eyes and became lost in them.

The dark-haired man smiled. His eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. “No worries. I wasn’t watching where I was going either.”

“I-I’m,” she tried to remember the fake name. Shaking her head clear, she smiled. “Heather.”

“Nice to meet you, Heather. I’m Blaine.” This was the man she’d been watching earlier! Zarana’s eyes lingered on his chest. “Did you need help with something?”

Blushing, Zarana shook her head. “I… I got turned around. Excuse me.” As she hurried passed Blaine, she brushed against his shoulder. _That is stupid, why am I acting like a schoolgirl?_ _Yes, he had a nice six pack… and broad shoulders… and his eyes were amazing…_ “Oh, for the love of the Queen!” Zarana shook her head to clear it.

Back at her post, the other Dreadnoks were gone. Zarana picked up her phone and texted back the red headed woman wasn’t an issue. As she looked out over the ocean, she thought of the man named Blaine.

{9}

Scarlet sent the text messages and pictures through. Although half of them she deleted, since it included selfies unless it had an outstanding view of the building she was getting pictures of. She laughed when whoever was manning the phone sent a drooling emoji back.

“Care for a bit of ice cream, Miss?” a young man in a bright uniform asked. “I’ve got all kinds.”

Scarlet eyed the tubs of various flavors of ice cream. “What else you got? How about a fudge pop?”

“Sure! That will be four dollars!”

Resisting the urge to walk away, she paid for the freeze pop and unwrapped it. Eating it, she wandered about, acting aimlessly, even stopping a few times to take a few more selfies but never at questionable places. Save for a park and diner there wasn’t much else to see this way. She stopped and sat on a bench, eating the freeze pop. Occasionally, she’d glance towards the building, and noted features about the surrounding buildings. Most were businesses, and the like.

“Is anyone sitting here?” Blaine asked.

“Sure, but I’m taken.”

With a smile, Blaine sat down. “I hate to hear that. I just wanted to say your hair looks pretty.”

That was code for someone had been watching her. “Oh? Thanks. Well, have a good day.” She stood, tossed the wooden stick in the nearby trash can and made her way back to the hotel room. Once inside, she found Jinx and Cover Girl lounging about. Each gave a dismissive prearranged sign to let her know they were who they claimed to be.

“I had a guy hit on me. Told me that my hair was pretty.”

“Oh Ross will be pissed!” Jinx said. Each of them affirmed that they understood the code.

“What did he look like?” Cover Girl asked.

“I’m taken, so I didn’t really focus on him,” Scarlet said as she sat on her bed.

“Oh sure! I bet you had a good long look at him,” Jinx said.

“He was dark haired, well built, but I shot him down all the same,” Scarlet said as she threw herself on the bed, and placed her cell phone on the counter. Everyone would have to be on guard. It wasn’t enough to pullout of the mission, but this was a development that they couldn’t dismiss either.

* * *

Blaine did a few pushups after he woke. Finished with the warm up, he went outside for a quick jog, making sure to not wake Kamakura or Sci-Fi. The sun wasn’t up yet, and the streets were lit with hundreds of lights that hung over the sidewalk. This was the closest thing to scouting while keeping his cover.

Along the sidewalk ran the beach they had been at yesterday, a few folk were walking it looking for sea shells with flash lights. _There is more activity than I thought there would be._ Turning down the sidewalk, he ran to the pier, and stopped to catch his breath. Blain looked south. _Somewhere in that direction is Cobra’s island._ He hated the fact that they couldn’t move against Cobra, but the tech knew there would come a day when Cobra would have to atone for their actions.

The tech turned back around, studying the skyline. The shops, hotels, and banks gave way to the five to six-story buildings, and beyond that the single tallest building on the whole resort. Blaine was sure that building was something special to Cobra. _Scarlet was taking pictures of that place._ The image of Heather came across his mind. He still remembered her slight British accent and her short wavy hair was streaked with pink highlights. He shook his head as his thoughts drifted to her body. _Focus! This isn’t what I should think about!_

Blaine jogged back to the hotel and found the others awake in the room. Each soldier gave the prearranged gesture to confirm their identities. “Where did you go?” Seymour asked.

“Just for a morning jog. It felt good to pound my feet against some new pavement.”

Sci-Fi shook his head. “I’m heading down for some breakfast. You guys coming?”

“You two go ahead. I’m grabbing a shower.” He hit the shower, bathed, and then dressed and made his way to the breakfast bar. He grabbed some fruit, yogurt and splurged with a waffle. Having two cups of coffee, he was ready to take on anything.

“So what do you guys want to do today?” Kamakura asked.

“Hitting a few shops. I promised my nephew I’d bring him a few things back,” Seymour said.

“I’ll tag along if you’d like to hit the theme park afterwards.” Kamakura plopped a couple grapes in his mouth.

“Nah, you have fun. I’m not into that stuff.”

Kamakura gave him a look. “You read comics… and watch cartoons. You’re seriously not into rides and stuff?”

The blonde haired soldier leaned back. “I’m a paradox, my friend.”

“What about you, Blaine?”

“You have fun without us. I think I will walk the beach a bit.” _Maybe I’ll run into Heather again and learn if it was random chase that she was watching Scarlet or not._ He hoped it had been coincidence.

“Whatever, you guys have fun,” the martial arts expert got up and headed out.

Alone again, Blaine walked down to the beach. Before he reached it, he saw the blonde hair with the pink streak. “Heather!”

The woman turned, and for a moment, Blaine was speechless. She wore short shorts, a pink tank top and flip-flops. In her hands were a set of keys. “Oh! Hey… Blaine!”

“I was hoping I’d run into you again.”

Was she blushing? “Were you, eh? Well… I’m not usually a forward kind of girl, but you want to take a ride with me? I’ve got a few errands to run.” 

_She lives here? Interesting. Maybe she is with Cobra._ “Sure.” Blaine hopped into the jeep, and Heather pulled out of the parking lot. “So how long you lived here?”

“A couple years. Though this is the first time it’s ever been this busy. Some fancy men bought a couple of the hotels and turned this place around. Although it’s crowded, it’s fun. What about you?”

“I live in the U.S. if my accent doesn’t give me away. I work at a Gym in Detroit.”

“You look good enough to eat.”

“What’s that?” Blaine asked.

“Um… I… I w-was thinking I need some breakfast… Have you ate yet?”

“Yeah, I had some food at the hotel, but don’t let that stop you from grabbing something.”

Heather pulled into a restaurant. “I’ll be back in a minute, Love.”

“Sure thing,” Blaine watched Heather walk to the door. She glanced back his way, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Disappearing into the diner, he looked out the window, watching the scenery.

She returned a minute later. “I’m back.”

He glanced her way and saw she had a B.L.T. “That looks really good. I wish I hadn’t had breakfast now.”

“You want half of it?”

“Yes… but I better not. What kind of instructor would I be if I harp on the patrons, but didn’t stick with my own advice?”

Heather smiled, but shrugged. After she ate half her sandwich, she wrapped the rest and wagged it at him. “You sure you don’t want any?”

“No, although this might count,” he slipped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into a kiss. The faint taste of bacon and mayonnaise was on her lips as she returned the kiss in kind.

A phone rang. “Oh! My appointment!” Heather reached down and grabbed her phone fumbling with it then dropping it. She scowled at him. “You see what you’ve done to me?”

Blaine smiled. “Sorry.”

With a smile, she unlocked her phone and after a few minutes she sighed. “It looks like I have to go to work. I’ll try to be at the beach tonight if you want to meet up again.”

Blaine pulled her into another kiss and then pulled away. He smiled and let himself out. “I’ll find my way back to the hotel. I think there is a pier right outside of an ice cream and trinket shop. You know where that is?”

“It’s called Mike’s shop. Yeah, I know where it is. I should be free by seven thirtyish.”

“I’ll see you then.” Blaine waved as Heather backed out of the parking spot and drove off.

* * *

Zarana smacked the steering wheel, as she growled curse words. “I was going to have me a bit of fun! Is that too much to ask?” That man sure could kiss! Just thinking of it… Zarana slammed on the breaks when she almost ran a red light. “Acting like a schoolgirl again!” She shook her head at herself. But when Blaine had draped his arm around her, and there was nowhere she could go, part of her had wanted him to kiss her, and she had relished it.

When the light turned, green, Zarana gassed it, the car zipped through the intersection.

Her phone rang again. “What is it?”

“We was wondering where you were at is all. You were supposed to come back with food twenty minutes ago,” Monkey Wrench said. 

“I had better things to do. Oh, don’t whine! You’ll live. I’ll grab you some fast food and be back at the shop in a few minutes.”

After grabbing the two fools something to eat, Zarana pulled into a building. Going inside, she ran her card through the security device and then made her way to the elevator. Once inside the lift, she pressed the first and fifth button at the same time and the lights turned a slight red, and the shaft went down to the subbasement. Here a group of Vipers in their blue, black, and red gear were sitting at a table with their plates, eating. A collection of Techno-Vipers were heading to the vehicles that had just arrived. Save for a major unit in the Lookout Tower, these men were the only Cobra soldiers she knew of.

“Ah! There it is,” Torch ran up and snatched the bag from her hand and ran off with Monkey Wrench running after him.

“Idiots,” Zarana said.

“What were you doing? You were supposed to be here this morning thirty minutes ago,” a Viper clad in gray and black asked as he stepped forward.

“If I’m late what’s it to you, eh?”

“It’s called protocol. You don’t show up when you say you’ll be somewhere we get nervous.”

“I don’t care if you’re nervous or not. I am my own person and if I want to go on a date, I will.”

“You what?”

“Don’t even give me a tone like that,” she pushed her finger against the soldiers mirror mask smudging her finger print on it. “If I want to do that then what’s it too you? If not for Zartan giving the commander the Dreadnoks and all that who knows where Cobra would be!”

“I will give a detailed report of this to Cobra Commander,” The officer said.

Before he could turn away, Zarana hit the man in the face, cracking his mirror mask. The Vipers that were eating at the table stopped and watched the scene. “I answer to my brothers and no one else. Cobra Commander doesn’t like it, tough. I’m my own person.”

“Whatever you say.”

Zarana scowled at the officer as he turned away. 

{10}

Thomas sat and meditated, listening to the water as it fell. There was the soft fragrance of earth from the small cave he was in. No one knew of this location and he enjoyed the respite being away from Major Bludd and his additional soldiers that had invaded his castle. For hundreds of years no outsider had walked the halls, but that was in the past now.

The phone vibrated on the floor of the cave, and Storm Shadow opened his eyes. Putting in the code, Cobra Commander appeared. “Report.”

“Everything is up and running. The forces that Major Bludd brought with him are situated and have added to the defense of the castle.” _Whether or not I want it so._ “There are three Night Ravens with six Strato-Vipers. A dozen Techno-Vipers and double that number of Vipers. A single Tele-Viper and an H.I.S.S. tank operator made it. Within one of the Raven’s was a single crate of B.A.T.s about fifty in number.”

“Interesting. Do you think these soldiers are loyal to him?”

“I have been keeping tabs on them as have Slice and Dice. But I’m not sure of either of their loyalties so I’m not sure if it is wise to have them interacting with the major.”

“I will consider redeploying them, but for now they will remain there. I have a special order for you. If you catch wind of any plot I want whoever is behind it terminated immediately am I clear? Good. In addition, I am sending two more crates with the necessary tech to boost the defenses of the base and two more Tele-Vipers and twenty-one more Vipers. You will accept this increase. Understood?”

Storm Shadow bowed his head. “Yes, Cobra Commander.”

“Excellent. Command out.” The screen to the phone went black.

Storm Shadow pocketed the cell phone and left the cave. Walking down the mountain trail, he spotted the bamboo thickets off in the distance, which were housing the B.A.T. units. Crude bunkers were dug and two heavy machine gun positions could defend the entire section of the mountain. In the old training fields the three Night Ravens were readied at a moment’s notice to take to the air.

_If any of the elders knew what was transpiring in this castle, they would have my head._

Going into the castle, Thomas passed by an old guard station that was in use for the first time in over three hundred years. The Techno-Vipers had commandeered the space and were using it as their personal quarters. The H.I.S.S. operative sat at the table playing cards with the others. Continuing down the hallway, he spotted his students working on shurkien techniques, sparing, or meditating.

In the tech room, Major Bludd stood with Slice and Dice. Save for the tech the Tele-Viper brought with him, there was nothing else save a laptop. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“Perhaps if you spent more time looking for yourself, you might find it instead of looking for me.”

Major Bludd narrowed his eyes, but didn’t offer a retort. “Has there been any word from the commander?”

“Yes, additional forces are arriving soon. We should expect them in the next week or so.”

“Strange that he speaks with you and not me,” Major Bludd couldn’t hide his frustration.

“Considering who owns this place it makes sense that he would be speaking with me and not you, Major. More so after your incompetent display of military skills.”

“How dare you say that! I wasn’t trying to defeat the Joes only buy time so the Techno-Vipers could destroy the dam and the factory. Their technology surpasses Cobra’s now.”

“You expected defeat, and that is what you received. The fact the G.I. Joes have the better technology should be irrelevant,” Storm Shadow said. “Perhaps the reason you are here now instead of with the commander is because you have made a habit of failing him.”

Major Bludd went for his gun, but Storm Shadow had his blade at the major’s throat before his hand reached the sidearm. “Think carefully before you act, Major Bludd.”

With a slight tremble, Major Bludd raised his hands. “I acted without thought.”

“Continue making a habit of that and you may find my blade in your chest,” Storm Shadow said.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Cobra Commander awaited word from Supreme Unit Commander Kurt. He was late in his rotation in communications. Something about that didn’t sit well with Cobra Commander. The black clad Viper with a red mirror mask appeared on the screen. “You are late in your communications. What happened?”

“I happened.” A figure stepped before the camera feed. It was the man dressed in gold and green. “You know who I am, Cobra Commander. You thought you defeated me, but I survived. Like the phoenix I have arisen from the ashes and I will retake Cobra from your grasp. Soon you will never forget the name Serpentor.” The feed cut off.

In stunned silence, Cobra Commander attempted to wrap his head around the situation. He and his core soldiers had built Cobra from scratch. He’d seen all the original members of Cobra and this Serpentor didn’t resemble any of them.

The command staff was silent, but he imagined that they all wanted to ask questions. Many of those questions echoed in his head. Cobra Commander straightened and walked back to his throne and sat down. “Call up the supreme unit commander in the Florida Everglades.”

The black and red figure appeared on the screen. “Yes, Cobra Commander?”

“There is a threat to the stability of Cobra. Some delusional fool dressed in gold and green has appeared in Springfield and has compromised the supreme unit stationed there.”

“Understood, Cobra Commander. What would you have me do?”

“Activate contingency zero one twenty-four Python Constriction,” Cobra Commander said.

“Yes sir,” the officer didn’t hesitate. “How soon will the attack take place?”

“In two-and-a-half months’ time I should be on U.S. soil. I will lead the charge against Doctor Mindbender and this fool, Serpentor.”

“Understood, Commander. We will be ready to deploy as soon as you’re here, Sir.” The screen went black.

There was something that he should remember… it was at the cusp of his memory taunting him. He tried to remember everything.

“Commander, there is a communication from Tomax.”

“Put him through.”

The Crimson Guard leader appeared on the screen. “Good morning, Commander. I wanted to inform you I sent Crimson Guard unit thirty-seven to Springfield. I apologize for the delay but there were a few legal things that had to be worked out. The unit should have arrived a little over two hours ago.”

“That position isn’t secured! Some usurper named Serpentor has control of that supreme unit. Doctor Mindbender has created Hypnochips that have taken control of the supreme unit commander.” That was the only logical explanation of Kurt’s betrayal.

“You’re saying that the unit is at risk of mind tampering?” Tomax asked.

“Yes…” It was then that the commander remembered that the Crimson Guard wasn’t a group that had been factored in with the contingency initiative. “From here on out I want you to contact me for every direct move of your forces.”

“What of unit thirty-seven? Should I attempt to reassign them?”

“No, if I had to guess Doctor Mindbender has already compromised the unit. What was their assignment and what connections did they have with Cobra’s capital?”

“Their unit was tasked with helping the families of the high-ranking officers moved to Cobra Island. They were going to inform the widows that their husbands were on secret missions and had to fake their own deaths and could now return home. They were in control of a few minor accounts, nothing too delicate.”

Cobra Commander slapped his hand against the armrest. “This is unacceptable!” _The widows must be moved now, as it will be necessary for when my unit commanders go on leave. They have put their trust in me to keep their families together and I cannot afford to fail them!_ “Send another unit, this one covert and not connected to the other. I want those widows on the move within the next week! Am I clear?”

“Yes, Commander. What of the accounts?”

“Freeze them… whatever you must do. How much money are we talking about?”

“Twenty thousand monthly,” Tomax looked at one of his soldiers. “From what my income coordinator just said the accounts have already been transferred elsewhere.”

“Over two hundred thousand dollars of Cobra’s monies have been hijacked! Blast it all! Can we trace the links and find where it’s being deposited and get it back?” Cobra Commander asked.

Again Tomax looked at the other Crimson Guard. “No, Sir. It looks like the trail has gone cold.”

“You best get those widows moved, Tomax. Do so at once!”

“Yes, Commander I will see to it myself.”

“Very good. Command out.” The screen went black. The thought of losing money was bad, but knowing that it was fueling Mindbender’s faction was a blow. “So he’s got some lunatic in charge… a supreme unit with the latest version of our technology… and now twenty thousand dollars a month.” _If Doctor Mindbender was smart, he would abandon Springfield soon._

{11}

Blaine waited by the pier. He glanced at his watch. It read seven forty. _It is still early so maybe she hasn’t stood me up._ He looked around the beach, hoping to see her, but she wasn’t there. With a sigh, leaned against the wooden post.

“Blaine!” Heather called. He turned and saw her hurrying over. “Sorry I’m late, I had to run home and take care of my dog.”

The anxiety dissipated and he smiled at her. “No worries. Glad to see you made it.” She leaned forward and he placed his arm around her gave her a quick kiss. “I didn’t know the ice cream shop closed at seven so that ruins my plan to hang out, so you all right with walking along the beach?”

Heather smiled. “Sure.”

They started walking. “You must get tired of walking the beach since you live so close.”

Heather shrugged. “I don’t mind it all that much since I’m with you.” After a time of walking in silence, she looked at him. “How long are you staying here?”

“Another four days. Not long… unfortunately.”

“That’s a shame. I mean I expected it since your just vacationing… do you want to keep in touch?”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

Heather smiled. “Me too.” She wrote down her number.

“Actually, write down your email since it will be easier to communicate that way.” He took out scrap piece of paper and they exchanged information.

They continued walking along the beach when two figures stepped out of the shadows. “Hey there, Z—”

“We’re done, Perry. You don’t get to call me your pet name anymore!” 

It was only for a moment, but Perry seemed taken aback by her calling him her ex-boyfriend. Which meant that they weren’t in a relationship. It also meant Heather wasn’t her real name. Considering he’d seen Heather watching Scarlet take pictures, Blaine was filled with dread. _She has to be working with Cobra!_

“All Perry wants is a second chance,” the other guy said. “Come on, Love, give him another chance!”

Remembering the situation, Blaine stepped in front of the potential spy. _Does she know I’m a Joe?_ “Heather said she wasn’t interested, so why don’t you just head off the way you came.”

“Heather, come on baby!” Perry said.

_Me feeding her name to this Perry proves it. He either didn’t know the alias or had forgotten it._ “She gave you her answer. Now, beat it.”

With a shake of his head, Perry and his friend walked away. Blaine watched them until they were out of sight. He forced a smile. “You all right?”

Heather glared at the two then her gaze softened and she looked at him. “Yeah. Perry can be a jerk which is why things didn’t work out.”

“Well, I’m sorry but not sorry. Sorry that you have to still deal with him, but I’m not sorry things didn’t work out.”

Heather smiled. “Me too.” The two of them walked along in silence. “You’re not going to ask me more about him?”

“I figured your past is your own. If we were serious or getting married I’d feel I would have a right to know… but right now we’ll both have a pass.” Plus he wasn’t about to share his past with a potential Cobra operative.

“I’ll accept that. I suppose I should get home since it’s so late.”

“Would you like for me to walk you home?” Blaine asked.

“No, I brought my car, thanks for the offer though, but you can walk me to my car.” They walked back and she got into the car and drove away. Blaine hurried back to his room. Once inside, both Kamakura and Sci-Fi were waiting.

“What in the world have you been doing?” Sci-Fi asked after Blaine confirmed his identity.

“I’ve been out with a new friend.” Mainframe walked over to the desk and sat down. “You remember those three ladies that we’ve seen the other day? I think you should make a move, Seymour.”

The two Joes shared a look, knowing what that meant. “You think I’ve got a chance with one of them?”

“I’d go for the blonde,” Blaine said that was code to let the two know that this was a big issue. Potential cover blowing. “She seems nice.”

In silence, the other Joes took it all in. “All right.” Sci-Fi sat down and picked up the bag of goods he had purchased. “Check these out.” He dumped a bunch of items from his bag. Several of them were post cards of various scenic views and images of the city. _Clever, Sci-Fi had got intelligence of the island by post cards. They wouldn’t be perfect, but with satellite technology they’d be able to pinpoint where the images were taken._

“The carnival was all right, nothing too much to brag on.” Which meant Kamakura hadn’t been able to find anything of importance.

Blaine took a shower and got into his bed. The following morning, they made their way to a diner and being mindful of people listening in, Mainframe informed the others the best he could without using key phrases that might alert spies. If the Cobra spy had set up watchers, he couldn’t let them know he knew the truth about her.

“I think it’s time we left,” Kamakura said. “If they know then it’s only a matter of time before they move.”

“Agreed,” Seymour said. “I’ll make my attempt to hook up and if that falls through then we leave.”

“I’ll go with you,” Kamakura said.

“He needs all the moral support that he can get,” Blaine said with a grin. When the two Joes left, Blaine leaned back in the booth. He’s stay in a public place so as not to cause further suspicion.

“Blaine,” Heather walked over and smiled. “I’m glad I found you. I’ve… sort been looking for you.”

_I bet you have been._ Smiling back, he gestured to the open seat. “How are you doing, this morning?”

“All right.” Heather fidgeted for a moment, as though she was unsure of how to respond. “Listen, about last night… I’m sorry but you should lose my email.” 

“Oh?” If she was a Cobra operative she wouldn’t be trying to back track if she knew he was a Joe. Reverse phycology?

“Yeah… it was nice seeing you… but my mom who’s back in the U.K. has gotten sick… cancer. I’m leaving and heading back home.”

_Could I have been wrong?_ “I’m sorry to hear that.” Blaine held out his hand and took hers in it. “Is there anything I can do?”

“That’s sweet, but I don’t think so. I just need to get back there as quick as I can.”

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He counted out a hundred dollars in cash. “Here, add this to your money to pay for a ticket. It’s the least I can do.”

With wide eyes, Heather stared at the money. She pushed his hand away. “No one has ever… I can’t accept this, Blaine.” A single tear fell down her cheek. “I’m sorry! I need to leave.” She got up and hurried away.

Not sure what to think about it all, Blaine put the money back up. Maybe she wasn’t a Cobra spy after all.

* * *

Tears ran down Zarana’s cheeks as she hurried to her car. Never in her twenty-nine years of life had someone been so genuine and willing to help her other than her mother. The story about her mother having cancer was true… only she had been dead for sixteen years. That was when she and her brother Zander moved to the states and moved in with Zartan. He’d already had his gang then, but it had been a fraction of the size.

Driving away, she took several turns, making her way to the parking garage. Parking, she got out of her car and tossed her keys to a female Viper in civilian dress. At the top of the parking deck, she had to use her card to gain entrance. A helipad had a chopper that had just landed.

Zander with his red hair cut short, and a short beard stepped out of the F.A.N.G. helicopter. He walked up to her and smacked her as soon as she was within striking range. “You know better than to act like this! Ignoring and disregarding orders! Cobra Commander isn’t the type of man that handles that.”

Zarana pulled out her butterfly knife. “Hit me again and I don’t care if you’re my brother or not I’ll gut you like a fish. No one ever hits me!”

“I’m trying to save your life, you stupid girl. You best be glad that brother has gotten on the commander’s good side, or you could be in the middle of the sea feeding sharks. This isn’t some game. Zartan told you before you got involved in this that you had to follow orders no matter what.”

“What if I meet someone? Can I never settle down?” Zarana asked as she put her knife up.

Her brother looked at her like she had gone mad. “Are you serious? What part of joining a terrorist organization makes you think they’ll just let you go and live a normal life? You’re a part of this now, and there is no backing out. Only when you’re dead are you free to leave.” 

Taking a deep breath, Zarana nodded. “I understand.”

“You better, because Zartan and I can’t save you if you keep acting like this,” Zandar said.

“So I heard I am being reassigned. Where to?”

“Cobra Island. You and the rest of the crew besides me, Road Pig, Torch and Monkey Wrench will be there.”

“Wonderful, so I get reassigned while those two idiots get to stay here.”

“That’s your fault, sis. Next time someone tells you to do something, you best do it.” He gestured for her to get in the helicopter with him. They strapped in and the Strato-Viper started up the chopper.

When they crossed the sea to the other island, the Strato-Viper got clearance to land at the bay. Shocked, Zarana studied the three large aircraft carriers and battle ships that were patrolling the bay. Just from her view she counted three bases that had the entire inlet in Cobra’s control.

“Now do you see what I mean? You can’t play with them. He’ll kill you without thinking twice… I’m sorry for hitting you.”

For a moment, Zarana remembered all the times their father had apologized to their mother for hitting her. Zander had sounded almost exactly like him. She almost said that, but knew the insult would cut him deep. “Apology accepted. I’m sorry too for acting like a child.”

Once the F.A.N.G. helicopter landed, they got out. A Motor Viper stepped forward, and Zandar gave the proper code. Getting into an all-terrain jeep, Zandar drove it to a secluded house. Outside, Thrasher, Ripper, and Buzzer sat around a large fire, drinking and roasting frankfurters.

“What’s all this?” Buzzer asked as he stood up, swaying slightly. 

“Zarana is here to kick you three back into shape,” Zandar said. “You’ve been getting too comfortable.”

“We’ve only been here two days. We’ve not even unpacked our bags yet,” Thrasher said in disgust. “We was just having a bit of fun, eh. Why you got to spoil it now?” 

“If you haven’t unpacked by now it’s your own fault,” Zarana said as she got out of the jeep. She walked up to Thrasher and glared at him. “Best get in there and start cleaning things up. I know you three and I’d bet that’s a pig sty in there.”

Zandar laughed. “You best do as she says. She’s your officer until either me or Zartan come back from our mission.”

“I hate it when she’s in charge,” Ripper said to himself.

“If you’re going to insult me, best not be loud enough for me to hear you,” Zarana said. “You’ve got five seconds to get started.” She began counting down. By the time she reached two, the three Dreadnoks were hurrying inside.

“You always had a way with them,” Zandar said.

“It’s because I don’t handle any of their crap, is all. When will you be back?” 

Zandar studied the steering wheel. “Not sure. Road Pig and I got to stay in the states in case Zartan needs us. Hopefully in the next few months as he’s got plenty of security with the Crimson Guard doubling as secret service agents, but we’ll see.”

“I’ll see you then,” Zarana stepped out of the way, as her brother turned the jeep around. As soon as he was gone, she looked back at the house. Taking out a can of water, she began pouring it on the fire, white smoke billowed out as the flames were doused. From inside she heard one of the others swear. Apparently, they’d thought after cleaning the house they’d be able to go back to their celebrations. She was glad to be able to disappoint them.

Right before she went inside the house, she considered Blaine. He had been a taste of something different. If she was honest with herself, she yearned to be back with him, but that wasn’t to be.

{12}

Duke stood before the collection of Joes that had just gotten off the helicopter. Aside from tans and perhaps a bit more relaxed than he’d last seen them, they hadn’t changed. “How was the assignment?”

“There is no visible presence of Cobra with the resort as we should expect,” Mainframe said. “The images that Scarlet supplied appear to be nothing, but I’d bet my last dollar that is a base that monitors everything.”

“Is there anything else?” Duke asked, hoping there would be.

“The general populace seems to like what’s going on with the resort. There is a lot of police… but that can be excused away to protect the people from the cartels,” Kamakura said. “Right now, everything Cobra is doing is untouchable.”

“You’re dismissed to return to your bunks. I want detailed reports from each of you… even if you think it was irrelevant I want to know about it. Understood?” Crisp salutes affirmed their understanding.

With a sigh, Duke walked over to the coffeepot and poured himself a fresh cup. He hadn’t had high hopes from the random assignment, but there had been a sliver of chance they learned something useful.

 _At least taking this risk didn’t result in a compromise of the base or the Joes. It could have been a lot worse._ Going back to his desk, he sipped on the dark liquid, momentarily lost in the robust flavor. Sitting the cup down, he pulled out his action log. He detailed every mission, noting the information learned and developments of Cobra. Flipping back to the beginning, he found the brief mention of Ace and the other spy that was in Cobra’s ranks.

Duke sat up, reading the information again. He reached for his phone and called Hawk. “When you first became the general, Flagg gave you info regarding Ace and another operative. Did you ever check in on that?”

“Yeah, he washed up dead in Africa about a month after all that happened.”

“I wish we would have pulled him out of there,” Duke said.

“They both knew the risk as did the general. Luckily we got Ace out of there if nothing else.”

“Sometimes I wonder if we will ever beat Cobra. They have limitless supplies it seems and people are flocking to them. I just don’t understand it,” Duke said.

“Don’t let despair take root, Duke. I’m frustrated too, but if we’re not there to hinder their plans, then who knows what they’ll do. Keep things in perspective: we wiped the floor with them on McCullen’s island. It wasn’t all that long ago that those android fighters of theirs could wipe the floor with us. We’ve just got to get better surveillance. Maybe monitoring their carriers. We know they’re dirty. We may not bring them up on charges, but if we can catch them doing illegal acts that gives us cause to move against them.”

“Acknowledged, Duke out.” Hanging up the phone, Duke drank his coffee. 

* * *

After two-and-a-half months of traveling via submarine, the commander saw the coast of Florida via the digital screen. This section of the peninsula was nothing but a stretch of highway and Everglades. Cobra Morays and water transports zoomed to the subs as they surfaced. The darkness covered this movement of soldiers and supplies.

“Commander,” Croc Master stepped forward. The man once known as Michael Yo wore a vest of alligator scale, black fatigues and a mask with a built in underwater breathing apparatus. “The is awaiting your arrival.”

“Croc Master, excellent timing. I want these subs to be unloaded as quickly as possible. I’ve paid the coast guard to look the other way, but if some commercial boat sees us, then our entrance will be compromised.”

“We will be unloaded in record time, Sir,” a Python Patrol Trooper Officer said as he joined the commander.

“See that it is so, or I’ll have your rank.” If the officer dared to make such a claim, he could either back it, or not. If he could, then the commander would see him promoted. Stepping onto the boat, the commander gave the signal for the driver to head towards the base. The Moray sped into the inlet.

After an hour of navigating the Everglades, the Moray entered a wooded area. Drapes of camouflage covered the top of the construct and along the sides. The structure was several special crates that were hoisted out of the water by thick, steel cables. In the lowest portion of the base several other Morays and Hover crafts were stowed there.

Once the boat was safely parked, the commander climbed off it, and ascended the steel steps that had been bolted in place along the footers. On the next floor, a dozen Python Patrol Vipers stood at attention and saluted him.

“We will be ready to move in short order once the rest of your forces are off loaded and here, Commander,” Croc Master said. “I’ve received the model program you sent.” Together they walked up to the next floor and walked the corridor to the control room. A table with a hologram surface rested in the middle of the room. With a few taps of the built-in keyboard, the image appeared.

Cobra Commander leaned on the table, studying the screen and every detail that he could observe. An hour later, the officers gathered before him. The commander went over the details of the mission. “Any questions?”

An officer raised his hand. “How will we be able to withstand the laser vehicles?”

“Simple. Behind each laser cannon are cooling units. If you strike the coolers or where the crystal is stored it will cause a chain reaction and destroy the ship. I had a few units sacrifice their vehicles to discover these weaknesses.”

The commander studied the officers to see if there was anything else. “We move in two hours.”

Wearing a prosthetic mask, the commander watched the convoy enter Springfield. Three tractor-trailer trucks carried a dozen of the Flight Pods while an assortment of moving trucks and two cargo containers carried his four hundred B.A.T.s. An assortment of modified commercial hummers, jeeps, and SUVs had been entering Springfield for the last two days at different times, bring in two supreme units.

At dusk, the commander’s vehicle pulled into the abandoned warehouse. The loading bay doors stood open and the two crates were offloaded and had been unfolded into the command hub for the attack. Dozens of Python Patrol Vipers stood guard, while the gray, yellow, and black Flight Pods were stored in rows in the receiving area of the old storage building. On the other side of the Pods, four rows of a hundred B.A.T.s stood ready to be commanded, Tele-Vipers walked past doing a last-minute inspection.

A Python Patrol Cobra Trooper was waving in the last container truck. Four of the Stingers were off loaded. Although Serpentor had control of this location and also the new generation two vehicles, the Flight Pods and Stingers were more agile than the laser shooters, and each laser rifle had to charge for a few seconds before each blast.

When everything was ready, they reloaded the gear and after mid night, Cobra Commander sent a message to the mayor to activate the severe storm warning system. It would give Mindbender a few minutes warning, but it would mask the sounds of battle as it had before.

Just a half mile from the school, the Cobra Flight Pods and Stingers raced forward towards the base to draw the defenders out. In his transportable command post, and dressed in his blue uniform with the hood and mirror mask, the commander activated the three-dimensional table, showing all the details. “I want the first wave of B.A.T.s to be positioned outside the entrance here. They’ll draw the fire from what I’d bet are machinegun positions. While they do that the Flight Pods will draw out the Hover Rattlers and F.A.N.G.s. Once the vehicles are occupied, I will lead a major unit of Python Patrol Vipers through this space here. Questions?” The three battlefield officers shook their heads. “Good. Now,” the commander turned to the Tele-Viper. “I want control of their PA system.”

“You have it in five. Four, three, two.” The Tele-Viper gave the signal.

Cobra Commander picked up the microphone. “This is Cobra Commander. You know me by the sound of my voice. If there are any of you that wish to fall at my feet in surrender, now is the time. You have been deceived by Doctor Mindbender’s pet experiment. This _Serpentor_ is nothing more than some fool that has been brainwashed into thinking he was once in control of Cobra. Cobra belongs to me! Come out now and cast yourself before me and I’ll forgive your treachery. Save, Doctor Mindbender. If one of you or a group brings that treacherous dog out here in chains I’ll give you the next rank up and pay as well.”

“Sir,” the Tele-Viper gestured to the viewer. Over a dozen Vipers dressed in blue, black, and red walked out of the entrance with their hands raised, several Motor Vipers, and Strato-Vipers followed afterwards. From his estimation half of the supreme unit had surrendered.

“I want guards on those men. Keep them separated and confined until the battle is over. Am I clear?”

“I will watch over them personally, Commander,” Croc Master said.

“You three go with him and ensure there are no tricks.” The Tele-Vipers followed the officer. _And if Croc Master intended on betraying me with these soldiers that surrendered then these additions will prevent the betrayal._

Cobra Commander went to the screen and held the microphone before him. “Last chance. You have thirty seconds.” He set down the microphone. “Send in our forces.”

Going outside, the commander saw the major unit of Vipers were locked, loaded and ready to go. “We move!” A dozen Python Patrol soldiers ran forward, taking the hill that led onto the school grounds. The sky was lit up by the blue flashes of laser fire from the vehicles of the soldiers that remained loyal to Serpentor and Doctor Mindbender. For a moment, the commander looked up to see the Flight Pods out maneuvering the Hover Rattlers and F.A.N.G.s. _Adding lasers to those pods would turn them into formidable weapons._

The first unit went inside followed by another, securing the entrance to the school. After getting the all clear, Cobra Commander and the rest of the Vipers came in.

The tile flooring had come up in places, and the Vipers changed their views in their mirror masks, checking for mines. With a gesture, the unit captain gave the sign for no mines. Once the hallway was secure, the commander sent out pairs of Vipers through the classrooms making sure the rooms were clear. At the gymnasium, the commander went to the bleachers that were half fallen apart. He pushed the button he’d had installed and the metal plates behind the bleachers moved, pushing the broken benches clear, revealing the walkway that spiraled into the subterranean level. Four Vipers went down the shaft after he ordered them to wait by the entrance.

Once the commander reached the doorway, he removed the glove to his left hand and placed his thumb over it, and the hidden door opened. Tapping the mirror mask, he toggled between different views until he saw the underground heating units. “Switch your view to incorporate thermal explosives. I had this room rigged to explode should someone access it from this end and trip one of the mines.”

The Vipers did as ordered and they kept to the designated path. Once at the other end, the commander removed his right-hand glove and put his forefinger to the scanner and the heavy blast door slid away, revealing the keypad for his personal quarters. Punching in the code, the door slid open, and the Vipers moved inside the room, sweeping it to make sure it was clean. Once done, they opened the door into the bunkers. Soldiers stood protecting the corridor that led to the pyramid type base. With short controlled bursts the enemy defenders fell. He hated knowing he was killing some of his own men, but they had sided with Serpentor and he wouldn’t show weakness.

“Secure the area,” a half dozen Python Patrol Vipers ran towards the storm drain entrance. Automatic fire ripped through the air, but as these soldiers were of a higher quality, they had expected such a tactic, and threw a pair of grenades into the drainage, and ran clear. With a roar, fire erupted from the end. As soon as the smoke cleared, the Vipers unleashed several rounds into the entrance.

With the tunnel clear, the commander gave the signal, and the next pair of Vipers ran for the special door to the pyramid style base, and placed plastic explosives over the hinges of the door. With a _thuoom_ and a flash, the door fell to the ground. Gunfire tore into the earth, as B.A.T.s marched out. He had never seen these models before. They were black, with yellow accents and a red face plate. The androids broke into a complex formation and began shooting at the Vipers. Three of his major unit fell before his soldiers could return fire.

“Fall back!” The commander motioned for his Vipers to retreat into the tunnel they had vacated a moment before. A dozen bullets slammed into the barrier as his Vipers retreated. Pulling out an extender, the commander attached a mirror to the end of it and viewed the approach of the new B.A.T. units. Mindbender had been further developing his tech!

A single bullet shattered the small mirror. “Blast! We need some way to get beyond these new B.A.T.s!”

The golden masked captain pulled out a grenade and threw it at the B.A.T.s. With a _boom_ , the Viper then pumped the grenade launcher and leaned out slightly and firing the explosive rounds into the B.A.T.s over and over. “Clear!”

In a rush, the Vipers and the commander ran forward, the remains of the B.A.T.s were scattered everywhere along with charred earth and rock. They hurried into the base and moved towards the steps. Two Vipers clad in purple and black awaited them, but their reaction time was off and the commander killed the two soldiers as they pressed on into the tech room. Inside, Kurt stood at the screen while two Tele-Vipers were focused on communicating with someone.

“Freeze!” the commander roared as he and his Vipers entered the room.

The black clad supreme unit commander slowly turned to face them. He reached for his sidearm, but the commander shout him in the shoulder. With a grunt, the unit leader continued to reach for the weapon as though he wasn’t injured. _A Hypnochip!_ “Tackle him and keep the others bound as well.”

The Vipers hurried forward and took the injured field leader and the Tele-Vipers into custody. They fought, but weren’t able to withstand the numbers and once they were secure, the commander removed their helmets and discovered the Hypnochips. Without ceremony, the commander removed the chips, and the men collapsed, as though they were puppets whose strings were cut. 

“Ah! What in the world?” Kurt gasped and grabbed his arm. “How am I shot?”

“You were under Doctor Mindbender’s control. I freed you, but I had to shoot you before you drew your weapon.”

The supreme unit commander shook his head. “The last thing I remember was being called up from my quarters that something was wrong. Several Vipers were in the tech room and then… everything is a blur until now.”

“Commander,” Croc Master spoke in the com-link. “The last bit of resistance fled the battle. What are our orders?”

“I want to be on the road, in less than an hour. We meet at Pit Viper zero one three.”

“Understood, sir. Croc Master out.”

“Come, Kurt. We’ll get the medics to look at your wound and after that you can have some time to recuperate with your family. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you, Cobra Commander.”

“Sir, there is a communication link between this base and another still functional,” a Viper said.

“Excellent. Open up a channel to this other location.”

* * *

Mike slammed his fist against the desk. From the last report, Kurt had informed them that the base under the school was near to falling. With communications severed it was a clear a sign as any that the battle had ended in the commander’s favor.

Serpentor leaned back in the chair and looked out the window. “What are our losses?”

“Ten of the second generation B.A.T.s, the unit command—”

The screen came on. “Well, Doctor Mindbender and Serpentor. Did you enjoy your defeat? Your base is crushed and you’ve lost everything that you _stole_ from me.”

“You can gloat over everything now, but you will soon feel my wrath pretender.” Serpentor didn’t even turn around to face the commander.

“Of course. You’ll rise out of the ashes and destroy me is that it?”

“But of course. You have won this battle, pretender, but the war is just begun. Doctor Mindbender, cut the com-link before they trace the link.”

Without a word, Mike cut the terminal power, disconnecting the link between the two bases. “What are we going to do, Serpentor?”

“I will rebuild everything that we lost. You have the sample of the energy crystal, yes? You know how to make those cannons. With the capital from the Crimson Guards we will build weapons and more of those Android troopers that you favor. I will rebuild everything and reclaim my hold on Cobra. Do not forget that it was only a few months ago that I was near death, and we were in a tiny facility with no funds. This is nothing more than a setback.”

Mike wished he shared his creation’s optimism. One thing he had learned is that his Hypnochips weren’t good enough. They were good to give basic commands, but the skills of higher thinking and creating tactics or plans were impossible. Kurt had been a skilled fighter and strategist, but under the spell of the chip, he’d been practically useless. Mike would need to improve them significantly if he was going to use them for higher positions.

“Do you disagree?”

Mike looked at Serpentor who was staring at him. “No… I do not… I am just considering improvements to the Hypnochips. The unit commander was useless… I will need to change some settings.”

“For now, focus on upgrading the remaining B.A.T.s and keeping this defeat from the few soldiers that are here.”

Only twelve Vipers and a Tele-Viper and seventy B.A.T.s remained, but still that was better than what they had when they left the underground base. “Very well. One thing, Serpentor, we will need to arrange transport of the B.A.T. program matrix.”

“You will return to the underground base. I will arrange shipments of the B.A.T.s when you send word of their completion. I will delegate a portion of funds to your projects and once I’ve trained up more recruits, then I will send some to you for additional protection.”

 _It appears Serpentor doesn’t trust me. Perhaps he fears I’ll put a Hypnochip on him and control him!_ “If you think that is wise, then I will do as you say, Serpentor.”

“This I command.”


End file.
